Orange Islands Academy
by Amaterasuice
Summary: Watch as Naruto and his friends try to survive in a Academy! (Only goes through the academy, and a epilogue).
1. Book One: Orange Islands: School Days!

Hey guys! This is my newest story, To be the best! I hope to update this once a week, but it requires time and motivation. So help me out with that! But, the name probably will change because I don't like the name. I accept any ocs, as long as legendaries and most shinnies are not in it. If you want a shiny, than ask. I will say yes or no, depending on the usage. This story is not in kanto, johto, hoenn, Sinnoh, or unova! But it's canon!

It's in the region of the orange islands! Also, I've gotten permission from xxKiraUzumakixx to do this.

* * *

><p>Three certain kids from unova are going to the orange islands today, but they need to get their starter pokemon first. Only two know each other, and that's Sasuke and Naruto.<p>

"Crap! I'm late!" Naruto exclaimed as he hastily got ready to go.

Naruto ran down stairs and saw his angry mom. He sweat dropped and gulped.

"H-ey mo-m." Naruto stuttered out.

"If you don't hurry and get that pokemon, we'll be late for the ship!" Kushina exclaimed.

"We?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we! I'm a pokemon teacher, remember!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Naruto replied.

"Go get your pokemon!" Kushina ordered angrily.

"Crap! I'll be back." Naruto exclaimed as he ran out the door.

He was running to the lab, and ran right by Sasuke. Naruto glared as he ran, and Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes as he walked with his Snivy.

Naruto entered the lab and saw there was only one pokemon left. Professor Aragi sighed.

"About time. Here is your Tepig." She tossed it to him.

"Thanks! Tepig, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tepig was sent out in a red light, and looked up at Naruto questionably. Naruto smiled warmly at it.

"Hey Tepig, I'm your new friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tepig had a huge smile that rivals that of his trainer, and looked excited. It jumped up in Naruto's arms, and Naruto hugged it back. Professor Aragi chuckled.

"Looks like you two get along." Professor Aragi stated with a smile.

"Yep!" Naruto agreed happily.

"Tep!" Tepig agreed happily.

"Hm….how many pokemon do you have?" Professor Aragi asked.

"!, why?" Naruto asked.

"Only one? Sasuke has three now." Professor Aragi replied.

Naruto sweat dropped, before getting moody. He then remembered a certain red haired woman he calls his mother.

"Oh crap! I forgot mom! Come on Tepig!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tepig nodded, and the two were off. On the way to the house a certain pokemon was sleeping on the road.

"Cool, an Abra! Hm, where is the pokeballs mom gave me?" Naruto thought aloud.

Tepig looked at him waiting for him to do something, Naruto found the pokeball. He threw it at Abra, and it was engulfed in a red light. It shook a few times, and Naruto and Tepig waited in anticipation. It stopped and Tepig leaped in Naruto's arms.

"We caught an Abra, Tepig!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Tep!" Tepig replied happily.

Tepig then jumped out of Naruto's arms and pressed the button on the pokeball. Abra came out of it, and looked at the two of them. They smiled at him, which caused Abra to smile. Naruto picked him up, and continued running to his house.

He finally got there to see an even angrier Kushina. All three of the boys gulped.

"That took you forever! Wait, is that an Abra?" Kushina asked.

"Ye-s ma-m." Naruto replied nervously with his two pokemon behind them.

"Then we can just teleport to the boat!" Kushina exclaimed happily.

"Cool!" Naruto replied.

Naruto returned his Tepig. And Kushina and Naruto huddled together with their things and touched Abra. It teleported them to the boat.

Naruto thanked his Abra, and the two showed the sailor their tickets. They got on the boat.

"Naruto. Maybe you should go to the nursery on the ship. They give away free pokemon eggs." Kushina stated.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto ran to the nursery, and saw two other people a little older than him in there. One was a girl who looked very nonchalant and had pinkish-white hair, and the other was a boy who was scowling with black hair. There was a woman who handed out eggs, and there were now three eggs from the same pokemon apparently. Those two took one each, and walked away. Naruto walked up to the woman.

"May I have that one?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure." The woman replied as she gave him the egg.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied.

Next time: The ship arrives in the orange islands. Naruto will begin his school year, and meet a few people there. Some he may like, some he may not.


	2. Chapter 2

The captain told them on the intercom that they were going to arrive in thirty minutes. Naruto was walking around the ship with his egg, and went on the deck. Someone he didn't expect to see was there.

"Sasuke, I challenge you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmph, do you even have three pokemon?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…" Naruto tried to come up with something.

"Guess not. Challenge me when you at least have three pokemon." Sasuke stated cockily.

Naruto mumbled something until a girl around age thirteen was walking down the hall with a shiny Zorua. Naruto eyes widened at the ultra rare pokemon, and ran up to her.

"That's such a cool pokemon! I always loved Zorua, and to see it in shiny form is awesome! Does it have a name?" Naruto asked.

The girl turned slightly pink in the face, but shook her head yes. Naruto looked at her ponderously.

"I'm always torn from naming them and not naming them." Naruto stated.

"Oh." The girl replied, still slightly pink.

"Anyway, my name's Naruto! What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"Yin." She replied blushing more.

"Why are you so pink?" Naruto asked.

"No reason, bye!" She said as she ran away.

'That's weird. The only one who acts weirder is sis. Where is she anyway?' Naruto thought.

Sasuke ran up to him. Naruto looked at him questionably. Sasuke just glared at him.

"It's your birthday right? You just turned twelve?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Um, yeah?" Naruto replied confused.

"Then take this, you moron." Sasuke stated, as he gave Naruto a thunder stone.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took the stone. He then smiled.

"Thanks jerk." Naruto replied.

Sasuke smirked at that, before walking away. Sasuke stopped when he reached the door.

"You do know an egg hatches faster if you send Tepig out and let it hold it, right?" Sasuke asked.

"What! Really? Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw the ball in the air.

Sasuke was gone as Tepig was sent out. Tepig looked up at Naruto.

"Take this egg. Warm it up or something." Naruto stated.

"Tep." Tepig picked the egg up with difficulty.

"We have just entered the orange islands. All passengers may leave the boat." The captain said.

'Yes, I'm finally here!' Naruto thought, as he ran to get his things.

Tepig followed slowly behind as he carried that egg, before a red haired girl stopped him. Tepig looked up at her.

"Hmph, we should go find your trainer." The girl stated.

"Tepig." Tepig replied as he followed her.

The two walked together and then saw Naruto running hastily. He had wide eyes, and looked worried. Once he saw Tepig, he ran at him. He gave Tepig a hug, while not even noticing the red haired girl.

"Naruto! Aren't you going to say hi to your sister?" The girl asked/snapped.

'That voice…sis!' Naruto thought shocked.

"Karin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, you bozo." Karin snapped.

"Hehe, thanks for finding Tepig." Naruto thanked.

"Your egg is hatching soon. Have fun." Karin stated intelligently, as she walked away.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, as he picked up the egg. He and Tepig ran off the boat.

Naruto sent out Abra to join them and he was carrying him. Abra looked at the two of them with a slight smile.

"Tep!" Tepig exclaimed as it stopped.

"You know I can't understand you, right?" Naruto asked as he stopped too.

"Tepig!" Tepig replied, as it turned and motioned with its head.

Naruto followed the motion, and saw a Spearow in the trees. He got a huge smile on his face, and looked at Tepig.

"Ember!" Naruto exclaimed.

A few small fire balls were shot out of Tepig's mouth and were shot at Spearow. Spearow, who wasn't apparently strong, fainted on impact. Naruto and Tepig sweat dropped, but Naruto threw a pokeball at it anyway. It shook a few times, before being caught.

Tepig and Naruto had a smile on their faces, and Tepig jumped in his arms. Naruto, Tepig, and Abra continued to the academy, and were fairly happy about it.

They finally made it to the academy and saw a pink haired girl with a Squirtle, Caterpie, and a Nidoran female. He looked at her, and she looked up.

"Hello? Why do you keep staring at me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I'm training my team." Sakura replied.

"You got some cool pokemon." Naruto complimented.

"Thank you! May I see your pokemon?" Sakura asked.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed as he sent out his team.

His remaining two team members were sent out, and Abra looked happy to see him. As soon as Spearow was sent out however, it flew at Naruto with a peck. Naruto recoiled in pain, and fell to the floor. Naruto immediately recalled Spearow. Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto.

"Well….it looks like you've got some work to do." Sakura stated.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied.

"Bye." Sakura stated.

"Bye!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto went into the academy, and saw the principal's office. It stated Professor Iruka's office. He went in.

"So, which group am I under?" Naruto asked.

"Who are you again?" Iruka asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Ah, you are in team seven, Along with Sakura Haruno and Sai Uchiha." Iruka replied.

"Okay. Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea. How about we get two of our juvenile delinquents to show you around? Suigetsu and Kiba, get in here please." Iruka stated.

Naruto waited as a bluish-white haired boy with sharp teeth and a brown haired boy with sharp teeth came in.

"I'll let you two off the hook if you show him around." Iruka stated, as the two boy's faces lighted up.

"Cool, Akamaru, go!" Kiba exclaimed as a baby Growlithe was sent out.

Unlike most Growlithe, its size was only big enough to put on Kiba's head. Naruto's eyes widened at the tiny pokemon. The trio began walking around the academy.

"Why is it so small?" Naruto asked.

"I saved Akamaru from being killed by sickness. It was too small, and my mother was going to kill it because they usually don't live at this size. She was going to put it out of its misery, but I stopped her. She understood what I wanted to do so I kept nursing it back to health." Kiba replied.

The trio just kept talking the whole way until they saw Naruto's teammates. Naruto smiled when he saw the pink haired girl he met from earlier.

Next time:

Naruto thought Sakura was awesome and Sai looked cool, but he didn't know how unpleasant they really were.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I liked the reviews that I got last chapter! I will update this hopefully every week, but if I can get ten more reviews for this chapter…..I will double the length of the chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Sorry, I've been late guys, but I have been sick since the start of this semester. I've only been fifteen hours of school, and I started school august ninth. I'm still sick, and went to hospital on Sunday. I've also thought out how many chapters there are probably going to be, and for the first book is going to have about twenty chapters. While the second might have twenty-five and the final book is uncertain, but probably much longer than the two of them. I use the thing under this to separate author notes now.

******************************Atmaterasuice***********************************************

Naruto smiled and ran at the two of them. Sakura smiled back, and Sai seemingly did two.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And you're the pink haired girl I met earlier! What are your names?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura Haruno. I'm pleased to meet you!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sai Uchiha. Nice to meet you, despite being odd." Sai stated with a fake smile.

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped, and then Naruto realized what he said his last name was. His eyes widened, and he looked at Sai shocked.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Sasuke Uchiha, would you?" Naruto asked.

"He's my little brother, retard." Sai replied with a fake smile.

Naruto eyes widened, but had an irritated look on his face. Naruto was about to retaliate when Sakura butted in.

"Ignore him. He has the social skills equal to a dead cat. Well, a dead cat doesn't act like a jerk." Sakura stated with a smile.

"Yeah! I guess you're right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait, how do you know Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He lives next door to me and our mothers are best friends." Naruto replied.

"Wait why didn't you know Sai then?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto pondered this awhile, before looking at Sai. Sakura did also, and they looked questionably at him.

"I intended to stay away from him so I could draw art. Every day I would stay somewhere and draw with no one around until you left." Sai informed him.

"Well, thanks…" Naruto grumbled sarcastically.

Sakura giggled and Sai just smiled another fake smile. Naruto had his arms crossed and obviously didn't like Sai. Sakura and Naruto just talked about random things. Naruto would smile and Sai would merely listen to Sakura's chatting. Sakura looked behind Naruto and blushed. Naruto noticed this and turned around and saw Sasuke.

'I get it, she likes him! I'll inform him and maybe she'll thank me!' Naruto thought surprisingly not being oblivious.

"Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke cocked his head in Naruto's direction while his teammates Suigetsu and Karin looked at them. Suigetsu merely waved at the trio and Sai waved back.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura wants to date you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, unfortunately loud enough for everyone in the room could hear.

Sasuke blinked, Suigetsu frowned, Karin had an irritated and furious look on her face, Sai snickered, and people laughed. Sakura paled, she was speechless, jaw dropped, nervously twitching, and had a single tear form in her eye. Sasuke merely turned around and walked away, with his teammates closely behind. After seeing this, Sakura ran off in a quick pace with a new color, red to be precise that appeared on her cheeks.

Naruto was clueless to be honest; he had no idea why Sakura ran off. Sai merely watched with a smug look on his face.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked clueless.

"You just completely humiliated her in front of everybody. I wish I thought of that honestly. Calling her ugly didn't do that much damage. Did you see Sasuke's expression? It was priceless! He looked appalled! I might enjoy your company more than I thought." Sai stated with a smug smile.

Naruto paled in realization, and started to panic. He ran after her, and tried looking for her. He completely ignored his class schedule for the next two hours, and still couldn't find her.

Naruto, after four hours. He saw Suigetsu in the halls. He ran up to him.

"Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No. But if you ever hurt my sister again, I will kill you." Suigetsu stated, as he walked away.

Naruto's eyes widened and realized he didn't start the year great.

*******************************************Atmaterasuice**********************************

Sorry it was short guys, but I needed to end it here. I'll update as soon as I can, okay? Sai will also be more humane later, right now he's a butthead.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: This chapter has a Naruto pov and Sasuke pov. Most of the story is going to be in Naruto's point of view, but will go to other characters occasionally. Sasuke's a bit ooc, but let's face it. Without ooc fanfiction, he won't have romantic feelings will he? Oh yeah, should this story be k+ or t? I don't know. It doesn't cuss, doesn't have um….you know, but it does have slight more mature violence than regular pokemon stories.

********************************************AtmaterasuIce*********************************

**Sasuke's Pov: **

"Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto exclaimed.

'What does he want? Hmph, my brother is with him. And some other girl is with him.' Sasuke thought.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura wants to date you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, unfortunately loud enough for everyone in the room could hear.

All I could do was blink. This wasn't something I was used to, in fact this is only the fourth time someone liked me (and two of them happened today, well she makes three). But is she like Ame or is she like Ino? I actually chocked when Ino said that she liked me, because she and sadly Naruto were the only friends I had.

_Flash back._

"_Hey Sasuke…..I have something to tell you…." Ino stated with a slight blush._

"_What?" I asked questionably._

_She'd been acting more nervous around me lately, and I wasn't used to her being shy-ish. I was actually getting a bit worried about her, but I would never tell anyone that._

"_I-…..never mind…." Ino stated with her head down._

"_Ino." I urged her._

"_I kinda like you…" Ino finally stated._

_My eyes widened. I couldn't believe this. My best friend, Ino, likes me? I wanted to tell her I did too, but I couldn't say the words. She took this as a bad sign, and ran away with tears in her eyes. I wanted to chase after her, but I couldn't. I just stood and watched her run._

_The next thing that happened is stupid Naruto ran in angrily right when I had broken out of my trance and was going to go look for her. He ran up to me and punched me in the face. My Houndour growled at him and was going to bite him when I stopped Houndour._

"_Ino's crying you jerk!" Naruto exclaimed angrily._

"_Don't you know I freaking know that you idiot! I was going to chase after her and you punched me in the face!" Sasuke informed angrily._

_Naruto paled, and helped me up. We then went to look for her, and found out she went to move away to jubilife city, with her family, in Sinnoh, which is much farther than Nuvema town in unova. We both paled and became saddened. Houndour looked up at me with a sad look on his face and I stared with a emotionless face at the ground. _

_I couldn't let this happen again, I will not choke the next time someone asks me out. If I don't like them, I will say no. But if I do, I won't just stand there and be a jerk._

_End of flash back._

But here I was turning around, and walking away like a douche. I didn't like or dislike this girl, and I forgot to think what I was going to do then.

'Hm, I think her name was Sakura? Wait, that might be Suigetsu's half sister. He told me about his little sister named Sakura. If this is the case, I'm going to have to hear crap from Suigetsu later. Dang it!' Sasuke thought angry at himself.

************************************Atmaterasuice*****************************************

**A week after this event: Naruto pov.**

Naruto has already gotten in detention got "Ditching" class. Sakura still refuses to acknowledge him, Suigetsu hates him, and Kiba, well is just Kiba, and Akamaru peed on his leg.

'Come on! Akamaru is a Growlithe! A fire pokemon! How can a fire type piss on somebody! Their pee is super effective to themselves.' I thought angrily with anime tears.

This is when Naruto, stubbed his toe on a rock and his head on a bigger rock. He passed out.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Somebody asked.

"Hm, what?" I asked as I awoke.

"I found you here knocked out. I thought I should wake you up." The person said.

Naruto took a close look at the person and the person has dark hair, feminine face and body, pale face, and a warm smile. Naruto smiled back.

"Thanks miss!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…I'm a boy….." The feminine boy stated.

Naruto paled and was afraid he offended the boy. He started to panic.

'Ah crap, what have I done? I'm not good at making friends!' Naruto thought panicky.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Naruto apologized franticly.

"It's quite alright. My name I Haku, your name?" Haku introduced himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto replied.

'Uzumaki hm? Interesting. She would want to hear this.' Haku thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I know what you're thinking, you already updated. But I can't count a bio as a chapter, can I? To the anonymous reviewer, Naruto can't have Elekid. I'm sorry, but Elekid is part of the plot. I forgot to add that Volkner is Minato's brother in this didn't I? Oh well. To the story! I'm torn between Naruhina and Naruino right now, lol.

* * *

><p>'Hm…..I wonder if that stupid Naruto could ruin my time here….' Sakura thought grumpily.<p>

"Forehead, you know you can tell me anything." Ino stated with a smile.

"I don't want to talk, pig…" Sakura replied moodily.

"You've been acting emo all week. You might feel better if you tell me." Ino replied, with slight irritation in her voice.

"Fine, but I won't say their names." Sakura replied, finally giving in.

"Go on." Ino ordered.

Sakura started to tell the whole story from beginning to end, and Ino's jaw dropped. She twitched before having determination in her eyes.

"That jerk! Who does he think he is!" Ino exclaimed loudly.

Right then was when Hinata Hyuuga decided to interrupt hr friend's conversation. She had a innocent look on her face, before her Buneary snuggled into her lap.

"Maybe he is just oblivious?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know….maybe he is. I guess I should talk to him…." Sakura replied.

"That's good! Well, I got to go! Come on Ivysaur!" Ino exclaimed enthusiastically, as her grumpy Ivysaur followed closely behind.

"_

Sakura began walking with Hinata and then two people that she would come across made it very awkward. Sasuke and Naruto were standing together, with Tepig and Sasuke's newly evolved Servine. Naruto and Tepig smiled an awkward smile at them, obvious a bit nervous. Sakura seemed confused that Sasuke and Naruto were friends, because they were a lot different. Sasuke looked up with an emotionless face on and Servine mirrored his owner's. Sakura was about to turn around and run when Sasuke stopped her by saying something surprising.

"It's useful to have four players for a double battle. How about me and you versus the loser here and….her?" Sasuke asked, while he forgot Hinata's name.

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Tepig's eyes widened at this, before Sakura smiled a warm smile. Hinata had a shy smile, with Naruto grinning at them.

"Alright! But me and, what's your name again?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata, ni-ce t-o m-eet you." Hinata replied.

"I'm Naruto! Alright! Me and Hinata are going to kick your back side Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed with his goofy grin.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke replied.

"Okay everyone, let's do our best!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

"Right!" Hinata and Naruto replied, though Naruto was much louder.

They each walked outside the school grounds and they each got to an opposite side. Sasuke and Sakura stood across from Naruto and Hinata.

"Let's use our strongest pokemon! Go, Tepig!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok-ay, give it a shot, Solrock!" Hinata exclaimed quietly.

"Hmph, Houndour." Sasuke grunted as he sent out his fire hound pokemon.

"Alright, time to shine Squirtle!" Sakura exclaimed.

Immediately once the pokemon were called out, Houndour jerked its head to Naruto. It just began to leer at him and began going at a fast paste and jumped at him. Once in the air, he prepared an ember attack and seared Naruto's face. Naruto started yelling, as he tried to get the dog off him. Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped, and Sasuke was just confused.

"Hm…..I don't think he likes you. Crap, Naruto you idiot." Sasuke said as he noticed something very important. He then face palmed himself.

"Get your mutt off me and tell me what I did!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Houndour, off." Sasuke ordered.

Houndour stopped and went over to Sasuke and sat down. He still glared at the blond trainer however.

"Naruto….Houndour didn't have a good childhood. You know that, right?" Sasuke asked with slight annoyance.

"Yeah, your father's Houndoom disowned him, why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Have you been heating that egg?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea-…..CRAP! IS IT SILL ALIVE!" Naruto exclaimed with anime tears and an worried look.

"Naruto! You forgot to heat it!" Sakura exclaimed with anger.

"I was too busy looking for you so me and Tepig forgot!" Naruto replied nervously.

"Move over you twit." Sakura snapped.

"Alright Sakura…." Naruto replied, as he moved over.

Sakura put her head to the egg, and felt a strong kick. Sakura made a sigh of relief. The three waited for the answer worried, though Naruto showed the most. Houndour merely glared, Tepig was as nervous as his trainer, Solrock just floated there, and Squirtle was worried.

"It's alive. And about to hatch, possibly in the next fifteen minutes." Sakura stated smartly.

"What? Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Our battle." Sasuke reminded them.

"How can you think about battling when I'm going to be a father!" Naruto exclaimed aghast.

"I agree with Naruto." Sakura agreed.

"Me too." Hinata replied.

"Hn." Sasuke stated.

The three not expecting trainers recalled their, pokemon. Though Tepig and Naruto were very nervous. It has been fifteen minutes and one second when.

"It's been overtime! Oh no! It's dying! Nooo!" Naruto exclaimed sorrowfully.

Everyone sweat dropped (except Sasuke, he twitched), and then the egg began to grow. Everyone's eyes filled with wonder, except Sasuke. The glowing stopped to reveal a small pokemon.

"Axew." The pokemon greeted, as he looked at Naruto.

"Cool! An Axew! I'm your new trainer!" Naruto stated, as he placed a pokeball on its head.

"It's so cute!" Sakura gushed.

"Very." Hinata replied.

"And it will be an awesome dragon pokemon one day!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Sasuke walked off because they were beginning to annoy them. A girl with blond bun-bun hair walked up to them. She looked at Naruto.

"Are you the boy with the irritable Spearow that hates you?" The girl asked.

Everyone sweat dropped, and Naruto scratched his head. He sighed.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me at all. Why?" Naruto replied curiously.

"I'm willing to trade for it, as I always wanted a Spearow. And, well, Starly isn't my style. It was an accidental capture, as I was trying to catch my own Spearow. But the pokemon flew in my way. I'm Temari by the way." Temari stated.

Naruto thought of all the times it was sent out and attacked him, and sweat dropped. He then looked hard at Temari.

"You'll let me see it still, and treat it right, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I treat all my flying types very well, and you can visit whenever you like." Temari replied.

"Well, okay." Naruto stated, as he began to give her Spearow. ***a/n, I don't believe in the three minute wait to get the stupid pokemon if you're right next to the guy. P.s. I Iawled at the sentence below.**

They tossed each other the balls and both were happy that they got what they wanted. Temari sent out her Spearow and Naruto sent out his Starly. Oddly, Spearow seemed to like Temari, and rested on her shoulder. Starly, seemed to have the slightest crush on the blond at first sight and started to snuggle him.

* * *

><p>Review! Because Sasuke said so. If you don't, you killed Itachi and made GaaraxChoji happen.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n It would seem that everyone who read besides Kira killed Itachi and liked GaaraChoji. Grosss! You will get to meet one of Naruto's new rivals in this chapter. _

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking on the school grounds to go meet up with Sasuke and battle. However, he found someone he somewhat dreaded to see. A girl that resembled him greatly, but was actually a ten and not a five, with two ponytails, stood with her team. He hoped to avoid her.<p>

'Maybe if I go away, Naru won't notice me.' Naruto thought hopefully.

As Naruto was creeping away, he made very loud creeks. He thought he was unnoticed when.

"Naruto. Don't you miss me?" Naru stated with a knowing look.

"Uhh….I just didn't notice you." Naruto lied.

"Okay, I want to battle you. See if my brother is still the failure in the family." Naru challenged.

"Oh yeah! Alright, let's go! How many we use?" Naruto replied.

"How about four?" Naru replied.

"Fine, Starly, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hm, Pidgey attack." Naru stated.

"Tackle!" Naru exclaimed.

"Dodge with a quick attack, and then a tackle!" Naruto countered.

Starly did a quick attack side step to dodge the other little bird, and slammed hard in the little guy. Pidgey cried out as it fell back, but started glow afterwards. The siblings' eyes widened when they saw a Pidgeotto staring at them. Naru smirked while Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"Pidgeotto, use tackle!" Naru exclaimed.

"Dodge with quick attack again, and use tackle!" Naruto countered.

Starly was able to side step the bigger bird, though with more work and tried to tackle Pidgeotto again. However, Pidgeotto learned a new move, and threw the little starly back with gust. Starly was flung into a rock.

"Stary, are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Star-ly!" Stary made a battle cry and flew at Pidgeotto with high speeds.

Starly attacked with three quick attacks and hit Pidgeotto three times. Pidgeotto seemed surprised that the little bird hurt him so much, but ended up using a tackle which knocked Starly out. Naru had a smirk on her face.

"You did great Starly." Naruto complimented his Starly.

"Pidgeotto won that round. What's next?" Naru asked with a smirk, as she returned her pokemon.

"Abra, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Vulpix, its blazing time." Naru stated.

"Abra, use teleport!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ember all around yourself." Naru stated.

Vulpix used ember everywhere and knocked Abra out immediately. Naruto's eyes widened, and quickly returned his pokemon.

"Humph, that sucked." Naru remarked, as she returned her Vulpix.

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Tepig, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oshawott, ninja attack!" Naru stated.

"How did you get Oshawott?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Some jerk released his starter when he caught a second pokemon. He said it was too weak, so I took it in. But it will be more than enough for you." Naru remarked.

"Water gun!" Naru exclaimed.

"Dodge and use ember!" Naruto countered.

Tepig jumped up over the other Pokémon's head and scorched the little water type pokemon. It caused a burn, and that made Naruto smile.

"Now use gravity to make your tackle stronger!" Naruto exclaimed.

Since Tepig was in the air, the gravity made Tepig hit Oshawott twice as hard. Oshawott fell over on his face, and tried to retaliate with a water gun. The move hit Tepig head on, and hurt the little pig pokemon. However, Tepig only had to tackle once more to beat the little otter pokemon.

"Fluke. That's what it was." Naru stated.

"Whatever! Axew, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naru seemed to grin at this, and Naruto was confused. He stared hard at her.

"Are you going to send a pokemon out of not?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Naruto, you know that Dratini I started out with last year?" Naru asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"Dragonite, go!" Naru exclaimed.

Naruto's and Axew's mouth dropped open as a huge dragon pokemon loomed over his not so big dragon pokemon. Dragonite actually had a warm smile though.

"Me and Axew has had enough. We can't…..beat that." Naruto stated through gritted teeth.

"Humph, I guess I'm still the only one in the family who is worthy to be the child of our father. Haha!" Naru stated with a laugh, before walking away.

Axew looked apologetic and Naruto returned him without saying a word. He began searching for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>How was that? I don't like Naru very much. She is like Naruto's counterpart. Though an you know what, she is what might've happened if Naruto knew the fourth was his father.<p>

Review. Or you shot Sakura (I actually wouldn't review, cause I hate her, but me no likey bashy,so I'm one of those who dislike, but try not to bash).


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I'm on a update this story frenzy it seems.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto were just hanging out in Sasuke's room and playing an Xbox, and their pokemon were too. Tepig, Starly, Abra, and Axew were just playing and chatting with the other pokemon. Servine just stood with an annoyed expression, Shinx played like the others, Houndour just glared evilly at Naruto, and Scyther stood with its armswings crossed. Kiba came barging in, with Suigetsu in close pursuit.

"You guys gotta hear this! Apparently, the room where Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya of the sanin's room is haunted! And I dare you to go in there!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I'm not going in!" Naruto said pale in the face.

"…I'll go." Sasuke replied.

Everyone looked at the Uchiha, though only Naruto was surprised. Sasuke began to think.

'It's most likely a ghost type pokemon, and I honestly would like one of those.' Sasuke thought.

"Ghost hunting isn't fun Sasuke! They might haun-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered, as he began walking out the door.

'Everyone knows where it is.' Sasuke thought.

He was walking and his brother caught up to him. Sai looked at Sasuke and both knew the other was going to look for a ghost pokemon.

"Sasuke, it's supposed to be haunted by a ton of ghost. We probably need more people to come with us." Sai stated.

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke and Sai asked tons of people to go with them, but only Shikamaru, Kankuro, this emo guy named Xion, his older sister Zatara, and a feminine guy named Haku, who Naruto met before, joined. They finally got to the vacant sanin room, and Sasuke turned to the group.

"Alright, I'm here to catch a ghost type pokemon. If you see a ghost pokemon you don't want, you must report it. We must meet back outside the room in two hours. If you're not there, you're either lost or a ghost has hurt you. We will come in and save you if necessary. Got it?" Sasuke asked all leader like.

They all nodded at this, and entered the rather huge room. They split up, and began searching for ghost pokemon.

**Sasuke: 10:5 p.m.**

'Hm, I still haven't found a ghost pokemon. But it makes since because it's only been five minutes.' Sasuke thought.

'What's that?' Sasuke thought, because he could see something with eyes watching him.

"Mis." The thing stated, as it slowly came out of hiding.

Sasuke started to get a smirk, but was confused it about why it was staring at him that way. It had a almost…..love struck look on her face. Misdreavus flew at him and circled his head. Sasuke sweat dropped.

'Yet again, someone likes me again. First it was girls, then that guy, and now a pokemon. Dang it. But this makes it easier to capture.' Sasuke thought.

"Do you want to join me?" Sasuke asked the little pokemon.

"Mis, Misdreavus!" Misdreavus agreed happily, with a slight blush on her face.

Sasuke had a small smile, and gently touched it with a pokeball. Sasuke then put Misdreavus' ball in his pocket.

'Now I have one hour and fifty five minutes to kill.' Sasuke thought.

**Sai: 10: 11 p.m.**

'That Sableye won't stay still.' Sai thought.

"Ditto, use night shade." Sai stated.

Ditto had transformed into Sableye and used night shade. Darkness formed over the little diamond eyed pokemon, and knocked him to his feet.

"Pokeball." Sai stated.

Sableye was engulfed in a red light, and shook about four times. It stopped however, and Sai picked up his new pokemon.

'Now he should be helpful.' Sai thought.

**Shikamaru: 10:13**

"What a drag, I can't find any pokemon." Shikamaru stated.

Two ghost pokemon appeared out of nowhere, and Shikamaru sighed. They apparently didn't notice him. He pulled out two pokeballs and just flung it at them, without even battling or paying attention to what they were. Surprisingly, the two were caught without weakening them.

'Let's see what they are.' Shikamaru thought.

He sent them out, and a Drifloon and a Cofagriss was in front of him. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

'I was really lucky to have caught Cofagriss without weakening them. Wait….Cofagriss is weakened. He must've got in a right earlier. I need to get out a potion.' Shikamaru thought, as he healed his Cofagriss.

Cofagriss seemed happy now, though in a rough way. Drifloon showed its happiness be resting on Shikamaru's shoulder.

'Hm, I have one hour and forty seven minutes to go. I'll just take a nap.' Shikamaru thought.

**Haku: 10:30 p.m**

"Why hello there little girl, may I help you?" Haku asked nicely, as a little girl in a yellow dress and hat stood in front of her.

"I'm a ghost here. Would you take Frosslass? She needs to leave this place, because I'm not sure it's healthy for a pokemon to be stuck here." The little girl stated, as the girl handed him the pokeball.

"Alright, I'll take her. How did you die by any chance?" Haku asked the little girl, taking the talking to a ghost fairly well.

"When you're a ghost, you can only grow up physically three years. I was a miscarriage by Tsunade Senju." The little girl replied.

Haku was surprised about that, and looked at her curiously. He sent Frosslass out to tell each other bye, and both had tears in their eyes. However, Frosslass had her tears frozen in the ground. Haku had a tear as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was your father?" Haku asked.

The little girl told him the whole story, and he was so shocked that his mouth hung agape. He said farewell to the girl and said he and Frosslass will visit sometimes.

**Xion: 10:35 p.m.**

'I've already caught a Ghastly here, but I want something else. Something that is much stronger than Oshawott was.' Xion thought.

Suddenly a hostile Duskull appeared. It just glared at him, and he smirked.

'Now this is something interesting. I'll use my Zweilous.' He thought with his dark smirk.

"Faint attack." Xion said.

Despite Duskull being very powerful, it couldn't defeat Zweilous . Or even survive one hit. He then threw a pokeball at the Duskull. It was caught after three whole minutes of shaking.

'You know, I should've killed Oshawott instead of releasing him. Something that weak deserves death. However, Duskull and Ghastly should be great team members.' Xion thought evilly.

**Kankuro: 11:00 p.m.**

Where is a Shuppit? That's the only reason I came.' Kankuro thought angrily.

Ten minutes later, and he finally found what he was looking for. A Shuppit floated around evilly.

'Finally, I should take it out with Koffing.' Kankuro thought, as he sent out his Koffing.

"Poison gas." Kankuro stated.

Koffing sent a cloud of gas at the little Shuppit, but the Shuppit dodged. Shuppit just kept floating, without using a move.

"Poison gas once more." Kankuro stated.

This time Koffing hit the Shuppit, but Shuppit floated to the top of the room. Koffing used smog without permission, and hit the little Shuppit. The Shuppit started falling to the floor, and Kankuro caught it midair.

"Yeah, I'm the best trainer ever." Kankuro said aloud with a smug look.

**Zatara: 11:59 p.m.**

"You're soo cute!" Zatara gushed with an adoring look on her face.

"Frill!" Frillish exclaimed with a blush.

"Want to join me on my team, little cutie?" Zatara asked hopefully.

Frillish thought for awhile, and nodded. But it lifted his legs to stop her from catching him yet. She looked confused, but he got up. He jumped out of the watery bathtub he was in, and went to the drawers. He found a picture of his deceased parents, and gave it to Zatara. Zatara, unlike her brother, was a huge softy. She had a soft look on her face. She picked it up, and put it in her bag. She put a pokeball on the little boy pokemon's head, and caught the little boy with a soft smile.

'I'll be happy to have such a soft pokemon on my team. Oh no! I'm three minutes late!' Zatara exclaimed, and began to run.

Everyone was about to go look for her, but she ran at them. Panting she looked up.

"Sorry…..pant…I'm….pant…late.." She apologized between pants.

As they were walking away, Haku couldn't get that little girl out of his mind.

'To think, the reason Orochimaru left to become the leader of team sound was because he wanted to find a way to bring his deceased daughter back to life…..Is he as evil as we think?' Haku thought pondering.

* * *

><p>Well, you saw some plot in here, and got to meet sweetie Zatara and D-bag Xion.<p>

Review: Or you hate Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: yo! This chapter is based more on Hinata for the most part. You'll get to learn more about her in it. But there is a Haku part too, and will learn a little more about the little ghost girl and the sanin. Oh yeah, if colors are wrong, I'm colorblind. So just tell me and I will know if it was wrong.

* * *

><p>They had a fall break vacation, so each are able to go somewhere on the island they're on at the moment.<p>

Hinata was in a field with her Buneary, Purrloin, Ralts, and Solrock. Solrock was doing solo training while everyone relaxed. The other three pokemon were trying to get Hinata's attention. But somehow Hinata didn't notice.

'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now?' Hinata thought curiously.

"Purr." Purloin purred happily against her.

"Hehe." Hinata giggled at the little cat.

"Alright, you can rest in my lap." Hinata stated with a loving smile.

Purrloin had a smug look as she looked at the other two pokemon, which made Buneary frown. Buneary said something to Purrloin, but Purrloin merely stuck out her tongue. Buneary was about to respond, when they heard a bell like sound, and each pokemon got on alert. Hinata a looked around, and none of them, could find it. Ralts then saw the pokemon that made that sound. It was a whitish color, with a red tip, and yellow eyes. Hinata looked so excited.

'A Chimecho! But, I have to ask if it will join me first. If it doesn't I won't make it.' Hinata thought.

"Hey little Chimecho, I have a question. Would you join my team? You're just so cute, and I would love to have your help for contest. But I won't make you join me if you don't want to. It's your life after all." Hinata asked gently.

Chimecho seemed surprised by this, and all her pokemon but Solrock smiled at Chimecho. Chimecho nodded, but asked them to follow her. They each followed Chimecho to a small cave, and saw an egg and a Clefa. The Clefa was quite young, and ran to hug Chimecho. But became shy when she saw Hinata, so she hid behind the egg. Hinata understood, and took out two pokeballs. She bopped both pokemon on the head, and Clefa and Chimecho were caught. She picked up the egg in thought.

'I know I said the most pokemon I would catch were six, but I couldn't just leave this poor egg here without any family. I'll have to rotate my team once the egg hatches. Though I do wonder what it is, hopefully something cute. Because having two pokemon like Solrock will be hard, seeing how he still doesn't like my other pokemon, but finally likes me.' Hinata thought.

**Scene change: Crystal Lake**

"Alright, Glaceon use a sand attack! Vaporeon, helping hand!" Haku exclaimed.

Haku's Vaporeon used helping hand to make his shiny white Glaceon's sand attack twice as strong. It caused the sand attack to get in their eyes, and they recoiled.

"Sorry, let me help." Haku stated.

He pulled out a handkerchief and got the sand out of their eyes, but they looked disappointed in themselves.

"Don't feel bad! You've improved! Now it barely gets in your eyes and you have more form." Haku stated, as he returned his pokemon.

'Hm, let's try out Froslass. I haven't used her before.' Haku thought.

"Froslass, please come out." Haku stated, as he sent out his newest and strongest pokemon.

"Fros." Froslass commented.

"Use double team!" Haku exclaimed.

His Frosslass made six copies of her, and waited for his command. Haku thought about what to do, and decided to push it.

"Frosslass, I don't expect you to do this perfectly on the first try, but try using a powder snow to make a snow castle." Haku thought.

The next thing he knew was there was a seven foot castle right in front of him. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

'I expected an unperfected four feet castle with just a door. Frosslass made a seven foot castle with rooms, a draw bridge, and even windows! On her first try! She's truly a prodigy at contest.' Haku thought with amazement.

"Frosslass, that was amazing!" Haku congratulated cheerfully.

Frosslass twirled around and bowed. Haku then returned her.

'Hm….I just remembered something. The little girl said that Tsunade had a miscarriage, which was her, and Orochimaru left to bring his child back to life. If this was the case…..that would mean Orochimaru was the father of the little girl! I must ask Tsunade whenever she gives speeches at a contest or something.' Haku thought.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Slightly short, but better than nothing right? I have a poll in my profile whether you want me to continue this after they graduate with this story, or if you want me to make another story starting where this left off. There's still eleven more chapter to go though.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Hey guys! Anyway, second update today!

* * *

><p>It has been almost a year since Naruto enrolled in the school, and has nine days left until he might become an official trainer. Iruka called thirty six students into the battle room. They saw Iruka standing in between a battle filed, in the referee spot<p>

"Alright students, there are thirty six students in this room. You guys are strong and ready to become trainers. But only eighteen of you will pass. In the next nine days, you'll be having one battle with someone. If you win, you're eligible to pass. If you lose, you are going to be staying here another year. First two going against each other today are, Xion and Kagari!" Iruka exclaimed.

They both walked up to the thing, and people thought Kagari looked creepy with that thing covering his mouth. However, Sasuke saw something in Xion's eyes, and saw a sadistic look in his eyes.

"Each side will be using three pokemon. Begin!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Geodude and I will spit you out like a pack of gum." Kagari stated, as he sent out his pokemon.

"Hm. Really now? I would hope you give your all. Or your pokemon might be hurt here." Xion replied sickly sweet, as he sent out a new edition to his team.

A Golbat started flying around, and everyone thought that was foolish, but a few people understood that Golbat was dangerous. Including Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Kimmimaro, Zatara, Yuki, Temari, and Gaara.

"How stupid of you! Rock tomb, Geodude!" Kagari exclaimed.

"Stand still." Xion ordered with a smirk.

Rocks started to cover the Golbat's body, and most people who didn't understand thought it was over. But Golbat flicked the rocks off his body and was only shown to have a bruise. Everyone's eyes widened at this, and Golbat started to fly at the Geodude. Kagari was immobilized by shock.

"Leech life…." Xion stated with that creepy smirk.

Golbat flew down and bit Geodude, and started to suck its hp. Golbat was biting so hard, that Geodude was bleeding. It then started to fly in the air, and slam Geodude into a wall. Causing more blood to form.

"Stop! I give!" Kagari ordered.

"Hm? I thought you were going to _spit me out like a pack of gum?_I hate when someone quits when it gets tough." Xion commented darkly.

By now the poor Geodude was out cold, bleeding ferociously. Everyone was petrified by how evil this guy was, but Sasuke regained his cool.

"Kill it. Now." Xion ordered with a sickeningly sweet smile.

That was when Sasuke chose to jump up and jumping axe kick Golbat and Xion in the face. Golbat shook his head to shake it off, while Xion just had an angry look on his face. However, it changed to a smirk. He licked the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The brother of Itachi Uchiha, am I correct?" Xion asked.

"Hmph. What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"My father hated him. Like you do your brother, I look up to my father. It's a pleasure to meet you." Xion stated with a ghostly smile.

"Shut up." Sasuke replied with a glare.

"Oh, and about the Geodude…It's dead." Xion stated evilly, and walked away.

They all looked to the Geodude, who Kagari was holding, and haw that Golbat bit through the inside of Geodude. It had lost the colors in its eyes. Naruto and Sasuke, who stood out from the angry crowd of people. Both glared daggers through Xion's head. Naruto ran at Xion aiming a punch to his face, when Xion grabbed his hand at a very fast paste.

"Pathetic." Xion stated, as he kneed Naruto in the gut.

"That's enough! Clearly we have…..a winner. So Xion…., passes….." Iruka stated reluctantly.

"Thank you professor. I'm happy to hear that." Xion replied, apparently pleased with himself.

'I bet you are. A**.' Naruto thought angrily on the floor.

Later that night, team seven all were sitting down together. Sakura had her newly evolved Metapod and newly caught Shellos with her.

"I can't believe that jerk killed that helpless pokemon." Sakura stated sadly.

"It was quite sad, wasn't it?" Sai stated.

"I'll beat him one day. And when I do. I'll make sure he goes to jail." Naruto stated.

"Hn. Sadly, you don't go to jail for killing a pokemon in a battle easily. It has to be proven that it wasn't an accident. Which Xion could easily make it look like it." Sasuke stated.

Naruto and Sakura seemed shocked at this, but Sai didn't. Naruto stood up abruptly with an outraged look on his face.

"What do you mean he can't go to jail for that! He gets away with that! How do you know this anyway!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, not meanly, but angrily.

"One, it means he can't go to jail for that, idiot. Two, he does. Three, my father was a cop. He taught me this crap when he wasn't drunk and hitting me." Sasuke stated with a glare.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai quieted down after hearing that. Sasuke looked at the clock.

"I have to go….but no this. Xion is only going to get worse. I've seen people that were like that in the bingo books. And frankly, he was just as bad as many of them. And it get worse by age. But if it does get worse, it makes it harder to fake as an accident. Which means, we can catch him." Sasuke stated, before walking away.

He left the three in thought that night, and Sakura decided to send her Nidoran out to snuggle for the night.

* * *

><p>How was that? Ocs will be popping up soon. I made it decent long, didn't I? I want to stab Xion sooo bad with a fork.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: Once again, I update. Have you noticed Xion has a habit of saying hm?

* * *

><p>They all went to the battle room once more, and a few noticed that there were only thirty-four students there. Where there should be thirty-five. As Xion had to stay for a team. Iruka stood up on the referee stand.<p>

"Alright, everyone. Someone dropped out as they were scared of Xion's…..performance yesterday." Iruka stated.

Xion had a smirk of glee at this statement, which caused a few to glare at him. Iruka coughed to get their attention.

"So there will be someone not battling. But there is a person who is the strongest of all of you. And he will pass without having to battle." Iruka stated.

Several people's eyes widened and various people started to imagine it was them, and believed it. Including, Karin, Naru, Naruto, Yuki, Kiba, and Suigetsu. However, several started to roam the room, looking for who it was, including Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Xion.

'Hm….I don't see anyone special. Wait, is it him?' Xion thought with interest, at a boy with a sword and sheath.

'Xion had noticed him too. Yes, it is him. He is older than the newer people, but almost everyone beside him are about eighteen.' Sasuke thought.

"Kimmimaro Kaguya, please come up beside Xion." Iruka stated.

Many had their hopes diminished. However, some had their pride hurt. Kimmimaro casually walked up to Xion, and Xion watched with interest.

"Hm, looks like we're on the same team? Hm?" Xion stated casually.

Kimmimaro merely nodded back to him, before sending out his Cubone to watch the next battle. Xion's eye brows rose at the odd, weak looking pokemon. But he just sighed and looked back at the battle arena.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara versus Yin Tsuki and Rukawa Shiroikirema! You will be doing a double battle today! One pokemon each!" Iruka exclaimed.

"This should be interesting, two failures versus decent trainers. Hm Kimmimaru?" Xion stated to the fifteen year old boy beside him.

"The "Failures" will win this fight." Kimmimaru replied nonchalantly.

"Hm? Sure of that? If that's the case….I hope this is entertaining. I hope someone's pokemon is severely injured or dead after this." Xion commented.

"I doubt that to be the case. All three aren't likely to kill or badly injure the other's pokemon." Kimmimaro replied.

'Then I'll just kill it later, hm?' Xion thought with pleasure.

"If you're thinking what I think you are, I will kill you myself." Kimmimaro threatened coldly.

Xion's eyes widened at this, and seemed surprised he read him so well. But he seemed to find enjoyment in this.

"Hm, not many read me well, if at all. You're definitely special, Kimmimaro." Xion stated.

"Shut up and watch." Kimmimaro ordered coldly.

'I've been talking to him while the fight was going on. Seems about equal hmm?' Xion thought with a smile.

"Solrock, use fire spin on Sneasle….please!" Hinata exclaimed quietly.

"Sawsbuck, mega horn on Zorua." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Sneasle, use ice shard on Sawsbuck." Rukawa stated almost as lazily.

"Um, Tsukyumi use pursuit on Solrock!" Yin exclaimed.

The shiny Zorua started running at the Solrock, but fire engulfed Sneasle before it hit. A little extra fire hit Zorua also, causing it to squeal. Sawsbuck, being the masculine buck pokemon, decided to show off in front of the girls and use its giant horns to hit the dark fox. Zorua was thrown into the ceiling, and then as it was falling, it double kicked Sneasle up in the air so that it collided with the Zorua. Hinata took this as an opportunity to finish it.

"Use fire spin please!" Hinata exclaimed.

Fire hurt both pokemon on the ground and finished them off. Rukawa merely congratulated them and walked away.

"Eek! Tsukiyomi, are you okay?" Yin exclaimed worriedly.

"Um, here." Hinata stated as she handed out a item.

"A full restore? I couldn't! It cost too much." Yin exclaimed surprised.

"I can't stand to see a pokemon hurt for long, take it." Hinata stated quietly.

"Alright, thanks!" Yin thanked enthusiastically. ***a/n. Her face was like this XD.**

"Oh yes, does anyone want an egg? I don't want to." Rukawa stated nonchalantly.

"I'll take it, but why?" Sakura accepted with a question.

"Me, Sneasle, Combusken, and Electrike either don't have the time or are too lazy to do hatch it." Rukawa replied sleepily.

Many except a few including Shikamaru sweat dropped at this, and Sakura merely took the egg from Rukawa.

Yin sent out her Oshawott, Riolu, and restored Zorua and walked down the hall to her dorm. Iruka looked at the winners.

"You two may go to your own lines. Your team still isn't chosen yet." Iruka stated.

"Right." Hinata and Shikamaru stated.

**Outside academy: 12:15 a:m: Xion**

Xion stood covered in blood that wasn't his and had a smile on his face as he and his pokemon stood or flew over twenty bloody pokemon carcasses. His Umbreon, Zweilous, Duskull, Golbat, and Ghastly had the same wicked facial expression on their faces.

'That does it for tonight…what's this hm? A Craniados? Maybe, yes. I'll trap Kimmimaro with this. Hm, wonder how it's still alive after this though. Bleeding, but not much. Something like this needs to be…..experimented.' Xion thought with a psychotic smile.

* * *

><p>There it is! Tell me if this isn't supposed to be rated teen. But I don't think it is bad enough to be m, is it?I won't make Xion into detail with experimenting though, cause when I imagine it…it scares the crap out of me. It will be off screen. I think Kimmimaro will be a good character to show Xion murder isn't tolerated.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/n. This has already become my second best story and my third longest story. It's also my favorite story. Oh, I'm glad I got Rukawa's personality right. And, it wasn't that Yin and Rukawa was weak. In fact, they were in the upper middle in strength. It was just that Shikamaru's Sawsbuck was very powerful.

* * *

><p>They once again got into the battle room, and there were thirty two people there. Xion, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kimmimaro were in the spots they were supposed to be in. Iruka once again got in the referee spot.<p>

"Okay! Today there is an elite four member and a Akatsuki member coming to watch the new graduates. Give a round of applause for the Akatsuki member Sasori and the newest elite four and first ever mix elite four member from johto, Arashi Koyuki! " Iruka announced.

Several people were waiting anxiously to meet the newest elite four member, because it happened overnight. Some of the girls squealed when they saw the thirty five year old Sasori. He merely waved at them, but Kankuro and Sai seemed to light up when they saw him. The two went up to him, but were trampled by fan girls wanting his autograph. Anko miterashi scared the fangirls into going back to where they were supposed to be. Sai and Kankuro were still on the ground with a lot of foot prints shown on their skin, but Sasori reached his hands out in front of them.

"You two okay?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, thank you. I would like some pointers on contest and art. As that's what I want to do one day." Sai stated rather boldly.

Sasori seemed a bit surprised at this, but smiled an interested smile. Kankuro interjected.

"But I would like some pointers on puppets and battle styles." Kankuro stated glaring at Sai.

"I'll train you both today then, before I leave." Sasori stated.

The two boys were shocked that Sasori was going to train him a whole day. But what shocked everyone, was that a thirteen year old girl came out with a Glaceon. She smiled at everyone.

"My name is Koyuki Arashi. I'm thirteen and glad to meet you all." Koyuki stated.

Kiba ran up to her with a flirtatious smile. She seemed confused at this gesture, but Sasori didn't. He sighed knowing what was going to come. Er, he thought.

"You have a nice body." Kiba stated eye undressing her.

Koyuki was surprised and embarrassed, and slowly scooted away from him. Iruka ran over and hit the boy on the head.

"Show more respect you numskull!" Iruka exclaimed angrily.

"Ouch! Sorry, geez." Kiba stated as he rubbed his head.

"Anyway, the people battling today are….oh dear. Kiba Inuzuka and Yuki versus Negima and Logan!" Iruka exclaimed.

Kiba winked at Koyuki, who merely hid behind Sasori. Yuki, seeing his partner was paying attention to her, and not his opponent. Shook him to get his attention.

"Go, Raticate!" Negima exclaimed.

"Go, Loudred!" Logan exclaimed.

"Go, Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Go, Sealio." Yuki stated with a smile.

"Raticate, use hyper fang on Sealio!" Negima exclaimed.

"Use uproar on Sealio!" Logan exclaimed.

"Akamaru! Block the attack from Raticate with ember!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Sealio, quickly dodge and use powder snow!" Yuki countered.

Growlithe Jumped in front of Raticate and used ember which caused a burn. Sealio surprising was fast and dodged the Loudred's uproar. It then shot ice at both pokemon causing Loudred to freeze and Raticate pain. Yuki and Kiba realized that Raticate was the main priority now that Loudred is frozen.

"Use bite!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Water gun!" Yuki exclaimed.

This knocked the little pokemon out and sent it flying to the wall. They then turned to Loudred.

"Use bite!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Use ice ball!" Yuki exclaimed.

Ice ball hit Loudred to make it start flying towards Growlithe and Growlithe jumped up and bit the loud pokemon. Loudred was defeated, so Kiba and Yuki won the match.

"That battle was for yo-" Kiba stopped his sentence.

Koyuki wasn't there, she ran away from him. Apparently he freaked her out.

"What! That's just great!" Kiba exclaimed angrily.

"You two are on the same team." Iruka stated.

"Cool." Kiba and Yuki replied at the same time.

**eight o'clock p.m.: Team seven's room.**

Sakura was trying to hatch the egg, while Naruto and Sai watched. Kiba walked in.

"My father just sent me a Poochyena, and Akamaru doesn't like it. Do you want it Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Well, not really." Naruto stated.

"I'll take it." Sai stated.

"I don't think you're nice enough to take care of it. Later." Kiba stated as he walked away.

Sai was a little shocked at this, but obviously didn't show it. He put on a fake smile to make it seem alright.

It was about now that Sakura's egg started to hatch, and it became a little Skitty. Sakura picked it up, and started to snuggle it.

"It's so cute! I want to eat you up!" Sakura gushed.

Skitty's eyes got big and was alarmed at that statement. She started to sweat and look around the room for an escape route. Sakura laughed at her pokemon.

"I'm not going to really eat you! I was just saying you were just cute." Sakura reassured the little cat pokemon.

Skitty seemed content at that statement and snuggled her. Then they each went to bed.

* * *

><p>How was that? Review please!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone who was supposed to be in the battle room was there on time. Iruka got up front.

"As you know, Hinata, Kiba, Yuki, Shikamaru, Xion, and Kimmimaro have already passed the exam. However, they still need their full team. If somebody got their third teammate, they get to leave. Okay, the next battle is Matsuri and Sari versus Naruto and Kankuro! It'll be a two on two battle! Think carefully before sending out your pokemon." Iruka seemed to be looking at Naruto when he said this.

"Oddish, come on out!" The two girls said at the same time.

Two Oddish came out holding….erm….leaves. Kankuro and Naruto both seemed happy at this.

"Tepig, your turn! Give it your best, okay?" Naruto stated.

"Shedinja, we've got this." Kankuro stated confidently.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Shedinja, self explanatory." Kankuro replied sarcastically.

"No it isn't! Shedinja doesn't tell me what he does!" Naruto snapped back.

"That's not what you asked." Kankuro replied.

"Crap you!" Naruto replied.

"Boys, if you would stop flirting, we want to battle here." Matsuri stated sarcastically.

"Hi Kankuro." Sari stated with a blush.

"Hey?" Kankuro asked confusedly.

Temari face palmed.

'Kankuro is such an idiot. At least my psychot-, no, Gaara is smart enough to figure it out.' Temari thought sure of it.

"Hm…Sari's acting strange today. Maybe she's sick." Gaara stated to Temari.

Temari just anime fell, which gave Shikamaru and Kiba a good view. Meanwhile.

"Ember!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fury swipes!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Absorb!" Sari and Matsuri countered.

Matsuri and Sari, despite being eligible to pass, are not that great. Tepig quickly side zigzagged and dodge both absorbs, and scorched both their faces.

"Take it head on and start fury swiping them." Kankuro stated.

Shedinja, with its unique ability, does not take damage from something non super effective towards it. And, being rare in the orange islands, it's mysterious and unknown to many. But, Sari and Matsuri were from Hoenn, and lived at the Sunagakure pokemon league. But this didn't change the fact that Kankuro had no way of losing to them. Shedinja started to beat the two cute little pokemon senseless.

"Naruto, I won't tell you why, but their pokemon can't even hurt mine. And I'm not being over confident. So they'll probably target your Tepig in hopes one will pass. We need to take them down before that happens. Got it?" Kankuro asked.\

"Yup. Let's do this!" Naruto replied.

"Alright. Here's the plan. I'll use Shedinja to protect Tepig and be the defense part, you'll attack with Tepig as the offense. This way it should be over quick." Kankuro informed him.

"Right, ember!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Poison powder!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"Absorb!" Sari exclaimed.

"Dodge poison powder and jump in front of absorb!" Kankuro countered.

Shedinja saw that Tepig was about to get poisoned, so Shedinja vanished and appeared behind Tepig and picked him up, and dodged again. Shedinja let him go and jumped in front of absorb, unharmed. Tepig then jumped on top of Shedinja and shot a few balls of fire at the two Oddish. The two pokemon fainted, and Matsuri looked extremely irritated. However, Sari quietly congratulated Kankuro and dragged Matsuri out there before a scene happened.

"We won! Yes!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he jumped around.

"You did good." Kankuro stated with a smug look.

"Thanks! You too!" Naruto replied back.

"You two are on your own teams. You have to wait your next teammates." Iruka stated.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

"Fine." Kankuro replied.

**Later: 8:15 p.m. Kimmimaro.**

Kimmimaro watched Xion make his way into the black woods, and followed in the shadows. They came to a shack and Xion opened the door. He heard a growling noise, then a cry of pain.

'That was definitely a pokemon cry.' Kimmimaro thought, as he calmly walked through the door.

Xion had a Craniados in a water tank and had cuts, bruises, and something Kimmimaro was angry about.

"How, how could you hurt something to the extent its bone is being shown? And do that to a rock type?" Kimmimaro asked through forced calmness and a glare.

Xion turned around sharply, as he didn't notice he was there. He then smirked.

"I need a little fun now and again, don't I? I was intending on doing this later, but..I can dispose of you now." Xion stated darkly and his sickening smirk of his.

"We both know that Orochimaru wouldn't be happy of that. And you do know I won't be going easy on you, even though you're his son." Kimmimaro stated.

"Hm, let's put that to the test, show we? Golbat, Duskull, Ghastly, Umbreon, Zweilous, kill him." Xion stated.

**8: 20 p.m.**

Kimmimaro had his Cubone and Kabutops standing over five knocked out pokemon, and the two were barely scratched. Xion stepped back, and Kimmimaro stepped forward.

"I won't kill you, but…..as punishment." Kimmimaro trailed off.

Kimmimaro pulled out his sword and sliced Xion in the legs, arms, and dropped kicked his face. Xion was out cold, and Kimmimaro looked at the little pokemon in the tank. He walked over and picked it up, dried it off, and then the little pokemon looked up to him in wonder. The little pokemon had a few tears in its eyes, and Kimmimaro smiled assuring at it.

"It's alright. As long as you have me on your side, I won't let any human harm you without me hurting them." Kimmimaro stated as he looked protectively at it.

"Cr-an!" Craniados tried to respond but felt pain, and Kimmimaro had non visible worry.

'I need to get this to the medics and fast.' Kimmimaro thought.

Kimmimaro then looked down at Xion with hatred.

'You're not fit to inhabit this world. But Orochimaru sama says I have to keep you alive. What annoyance.' Kimmimaro thought, as he began to get out of the house.

"You'll….pay…..for…this…"Xion murmered.

"Hmph. Don't be a bother, stay unconscious." Kimmimaro stated, as he stomped his foot into Xion's back.

He then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I couldn't take it anymore, and wanted to make Xion suffer a bit. Just to let you guys know. Xion is the main antagonist in this story, but is one of the side main villains in the second and side villain in third. Oh yeah, could you help me get forty reviews by the end of the first book? If two people reviewed each chapter I would have forty-four by the end! So how about it?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I'm made a continuing mistake. There is forty eight contestants, not thirty six. That isn't a bad mistake though, seeing how there will now be twenty-three chapters for this story.

* * *

><p>'I wonder why Xion and Kimmimaro aren't here. Maybe team bonding?' Sakura thought curiously.<p>

"Okay, Kimmimaro is in the emergency with a new pokemon that he saved from being abused anymore by the trainer. Xion is not feeling well and is staying in his room. Okay, today Ino and Karin are fighting Kata and Hara. Begin!" Iruka stated.

At the same moment, Sasuke and Naruto showed different visual shock. Naruto's eyes widened a lot, and mouth hung open when he saw Ino. Sasuke's eyes widened and stood there frozen.

"For bullying Sakura, we'll kick your butt!" Ino exclaimed determined.

"Even though I don't like Ino, I hate you two with a passion." Karin stated roughly.

"Whatever. Sentret!" Kata exclaimed.

"Sentret!" Hara exclaimed.

"Flareon, burn those rats into a crisp." Karin stated.

"Rosealia! Start with a stun spore!" Ino exclaimed.

Rosealia started twirling, before hitting one Sentret with stun spore. One Sentret dodged by digging in the ground.

"Tackle!" Karin exclaimed.

"Protect Hara's Sentret!" Kata exclaimed.

The paralyzed Sentret was a sitting duck; however, the underground Sentret protected him by jumping up and hitting Flareon. Flareon growled, before using a sand attack on the Sentret on its own, causing it to become temporarily blind. Kata gave Karin the finger, which Karin happily decided to give back. This caused Kata to say a certain curse word.

"Mega drain!" Ino exclaimed.

Yet again, Rosealia twirled before sending a green-yellow beam at the little ferret pokemon. The moving Sentret was hit too fast and flew into the other Sentret. As the two were on the ground, Karin took this as an opportunity.

"Tackle to finish it off!" Karin exclaimed.

Flareon ran and hit the two with evident joy. The two Sentret were knocked out. Karin and Ino for once smiled at each other. However, Ame's side kicks in bullying Sakura ran at them. Ino seemed a little determined to beat them up, but Karin stood in front of her.

"Ino, I'm honestly a little behind you in being a coordinator, but I'm much more useful in an actual fight. I'll beat both of them." Karin stated, with a murderous look when she looked at the bullies.

"O-kay. Well, good luck with that!" Ino exclaimed, before backing off.

Karin looked at both pathetic girls running at her, and merely did a double back kick to each of their skulls. Both were knocked out cold in one hit. Iruka sighed, while the teachers stood beside him. Including Kushina and a woman with a Piplup.

"I was about to stop it, but seriously? One kick?" Iruka asked with a sweat drop.

"Hmph. I prefer it…_hard._" Karin stated seductively.

Iruka's eyes widened so much, and he was blushing. He then laughed nervously, before walking off in a fast passé. Some of the guys snickered while the girls giggled.

Sasuke and Naruto ran up to Ino before Sakura or Hinata could. Ino was very surprised to see them, before hugging them deeply. Sakura looked confused and Hinata started to panic. Neither Ino nor Sakura know they like the same guy, and Hinata kept it a secret to keep their friendship together.

"I-no….It's been so long!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

'I can't believe we spent a year here and didn't know the other was here. Maybe Naruto's right. I need to socialize more.' Sasuke thought.

"Ino." Sasuke stated.

"You're as talkative as ever, Sasuke." Ino stated.

"Sasuke was going to say yes you know. But you left." Naruto stated.

Ino's eyes widened while Sasuke glared at Naruto. Sakura seemed even more confused.

"R-ea-lly?" Ino stuttered out in a question.

"…." Sasuke said nothing, though he was slightly pink.

"Sasuke. Answer me." Ino ordered.

"Fine…..I was." Sasuke replied, a little pink.

"Yes!" Ino hugged him and kissed him.

Everyone eyes were wide, including Sasuke and Ino's. Ino was blushing. Fangirls started screaming and running around…..and Sasuke's fan boy also. Sakura and Sai, however had a look like they had been stabbed. Sakura turned around and ran away. Sai merely smiled and turned around and walked away. Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke looked confused, before it dawned on Sasuke.

"…that's not good." Sasuke stated.

"What isn't?" Ino and Naruto asked.

**Sakura: Her room**

'Why? Why, why, WHY?' Sakura screamed in her head.

The girl was in bed and began to cry herself to sleep. Before falling asleep, she had one last thought.

'Why does Sasuke hate me?' Sakura thought.

**Sai: Pokemon Academy roof.**

Sai stood next to the edge and was once again thinking of jumping off. He was about to jump when.

"Stop. That isn't a reason to kill yourself." Someone stated.

"There's plenty of reasons to kill myself. That puts it over edge." Sai replied, with bleeding cuts on his wrist.

* * *

><p>Who just saved Sai's life? Is there a SasuSaku/Sai/Ino love rectangle I'm sensing? Why is Sai wanting to kill himself? Why the crap did Karin get a Flareon? Only time will tell.


	14. Chapter 14

Neji and Tenten stood in behind Sai. Tenten had a worried, yet angry face. Neji had a calm and stern face. Sai had a small, sad smile.

"I have…..a condition that makes me suicidal. If something bad happens, I feel the urge of it. And seeing Ino with my brother…..it makes me feel this way." Sai replied softly.

Tenten's eyes widened, and Neji looked hard at Sai. He then pulled out a pokeball, and tossed it to him. Sai looked confused, and Neji smirked.

"I caught that Eelektrik as my third ever pokemon. If you ever feel like doing that again, send him out. He saved me from me hurting myself. He'll do the same for you." Neji stated, as he began walking away.

'Whoever you're….you just saved me. And, Eelektrik will be a nice addition to the team.' Sai thought as he slowly walked away from the edge of the building.

**The next day**

"Today everyone, there will be Haku and Choji versus Terra and Dosu. Begin!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Seel, show the beauty of ice and water types." Haku stated while holding a pokeball.

"Mothim." Choji grunted between eating.

"Zubat." Dosu grunted.

"Emolga time!" Terra exclaimed.

"Icy wind." Haku ordered kindly.

Seel shot a wind like attack with ice particles and it hit the whole opponent side. Zubat was quickly defeated, and Dosu just walked away. However, Emolga shook it off.

"Spark on Mothim!" Terra exclaimed.

Choji was still eating and didn't command Mothim to dodge. Emolga glided over a sparked the little moth pokemon. This paralyzed Mothim, but Emolga went into Mothim's trap. The little sugar glider pokemon flew right in a bug bite, causing Emolga some pain.

"Icy wind!" Haku exclaimed.

This finally froze the little sugar glider pokemon and made free shots for Seel. Mothim was still trying to become free of being paralyzed, but to no prevail.

"Icy wind once more!" Haku exclaimed.

Seel used icy wind again and defeated the little moth pokemon. Terra stormed off, while Iruka smiled.

"The winners are Haku and Choji. Choji, you're with Shikamaru. Haku, you're with Hinata." Iruka stated.

"I'm happy to have passed, Iruka sensei." Haku stated.

"*Munch* Yeah." Choji replied.

**Sai: Training with Naruto.**

"We'll use five pokemon. Okay, idiot?" Sai asked.

"Five? You got another pokemon?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Go Sneasle." Sai replied emotionlessly.

'Sneasle huh? I'll beat him with Tepig!' Naruto thought.

"Tepig, go! Start right off the bat with flame charge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Faint attack." Sai countered.

Tepig charged at Sneasle with fire surrounding him, Tepig was about to tackle Sneasle when it disappeared. Tepig stopped and the fire ceased, and Tepig looked all around him confused. Sneasle reappeared behind him and struck him. Tepig landed on his face.

"Quick attack!" Sai exclaimed, with very little emotion.

Sneasle ran at Tepig who was trying to get up, and the pig finally got to its feet, just to get knocked down again.

"Ember real quick!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tepig span around on its back and sent small balls of fire at Sneasle. Sneasle winced at the pain, before smirking.

"Finish with scratch." Sai stated.

Sneasle used its sharp claws and scraped the little pig in the face. Tepig blacked out, Naruto returned Tepig.

"You did well. Have a nice rest." Naruto said, as he returned his Tepig.

Sai returned Sneasle, before nonchalantly sending out Eelektrik. Naruto was surprised to see such a cool pokemon.

'Alright, I'll give Axew a chance.' Naruto thought.

"Go Axew!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Charge beam." Sai ordered with no emotion.

"Send a dragon rage to counter!" Naruto exclaimed.

The blue flames and the electric beam collided, but after a long while, dragon rage over powered the Eelektrik and was thrown back. Eelektrik looked annoyed and nearly beaten. As dragon rage usually does a lot of damage unless something has a high leveled life points.

"Spark." Sai said calmly.

Eelektrik had small sparks coming around his body and was charging at Axew. Naruto had to think fast.

'Axew won't survive that hit! Wait, maybe….Eelektrik isn't full powered now. Maybe Axew can equal up with it!' Naruto thought.

"Run with dual chop!" Naruto exclaimed.

Axew charged back and one of Axew's chops weakened Eelektrik down to ten percent power instead of thirty. The other chop aimed at the barely sparking head. Eelektrik was thrown into a tree. Eelektrik was knocked out and Sai quietly returned his Eelektrik before sending out Smeargle.

"Axew! That was awesome! Return!" Naruto exclaimed.

'One to one. If I win two more I win three to one and one undecided. Smeargle…..Abra will have to do for that one.' Naruto thought.

"Abra, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Faint attack." Sai stated.

It was a one hit ko, and Naruto sweat dropped. He returned his Abra muttered a lie that said good job. Sai returned Smeargle and sent Sableye.

"Starly! Use wing attack!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Faint attack." Sai countered.

Sableye did just like Sneasle did and disappeared right when Starly was about to hit. Sableye went from under Starly and hit it. Sableye then followed up with fury swiped. Starly was knocked out quickly after.

"One more pokemon to make five, right? Meet my newest and strongest pokemon, Jolteon!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ditto, come out and use transform." Sai said.

Jolteon watched as Ditto became a clone of him. Jolteon smirked.

"Thunder shock!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ditto was hit with electricity and was slightly hurt. But it retaliated with the same move. However, Jolteon had volt absorb which just made him stronger.

"Tackle!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jolteon tackled ditto, who had an awful defense. Ditto fainted on contact. But in the end, Sai won three to two.

* * *

><p>Does anyone like how I gave Naruto Jolteon? Axew is going to be beast one day.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

*A/n I'm so close to having forty reviews! Oh yeah, I need suggestions for the second book. I was thinking of 'Graduation: Here We Come Orange Islands!' Do you like it?

Oh yeah, a team will be leaving today. And I will still do the tournament fights, but the next half of the chapter will be about the team.

One last thing. What's kingdom hearts?

* * *

><p>Xion and Kimmimaro were sitting beside each other again at the battle grounds again, but there seemed to be hatred coming from them.<p>

"Okay everyone, today Is Gaara and Naru versus Kentachi and Zashiki. Each person gets to use one pokemon. Begin!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Don't get in my way." Gaara stated.

"Shut up, sand in your pants." Naru snapped.

Gaara just ignored her while he sent Lairon. Naru sent out an Eevee. Naruto had a triumphant look seeing as he has an evolved Eevee, Jolteon. Zashiki was a bit like Xion, in looks and personality. Kentachi actually looked a bit like Sasuke, but with dark gray hair. Zashiki sent out Spiritomb and Kentachi sent out Bisharp.

"Metal claw." Gaara ordered.

Lairon moved as surprisingly fast paste, and slashed Spiritomb in the side. Spiritomb was in pain, but was ready for his trainer's command.

"Shadow ball." Zashiki ordered.

"Jump in front of the attack since it won't hurt you, and then tackle Bisharp!" Naru exclaimed.

Eevee jumped in front of Lairon and took the hit. It didn't affect her, and then charged at Bisharp. Right when Eevee was about to hit Bisharp, Bisharp lifted its arm and blocked the attack. When it blocked the attack, Eevee rolled on its back.

"Head butt on Bisharp." Gaara ordered.

"Helping hand!" Naru exclaimed.

Eevee clapped its hands together, and made Lairon's move stronger. This hit Bisharp very hard, and Bisharp fell back. However, it did a flip and landed on its feet again.

Eevee turned around and ran at Naru. It went into her bag. Naru looked confused.

"Eevee, we can't use medicine. You know that, right?" Naru asked.

Eevee came out with a rock with moss on it. She started to glow and became a Leafeon. She turned to her opponents.

"Cool! Use razor leaf!" Naru exclaimed.

Razor leaf hit both opponents, and Kentachi smirked. He whispered something to Bisharp. Bisharp began running to them and its blades began to glow. He clawed Leafeon, only to be hit with an independent head butt be Lairon. Both Leafeon and Bisharp had trouble getting up, but both managed to get to their feet.

"Metal claw." Gaara growled.

"Razor leaf!" Naru exclaimed.

"We should give up. They've out done us." Kentachi stated.

"Shut up." Zashiki replied.

Razor leaf knocked Bisharp out and hit Spiritomb. Then Lairon used metal claw and knocked Spiritomb out. Kentachi and Zashiki left without saying a word.

"We won!" Naru exclaimed merrily.

"….." Gaara said nothing.

"You two will join Naruto." Iruka stated.

"No!" Naru and Naruto exclaimed in horror.

"Yes. Here's a pokénav. If you want someone's number, call me. It's in there. And also, I will only give you the number if they agree. So the Uzumaki twins won't stal- I mean, annoy someone." Iruka explained as he gave three pokenavs to the group.

"Thanks…." Naruto and Naru grumbled.

The trio began walking out the doors. Gaara seemed to not know what's coming to him.

**Later: On the way to the boat to get to the new island.**

The trio were lost, and didn't seem to have an idea which direction to go. Naru sighed.

"PIdgeot, come on out!" Naru exclaimed.

A giant bird with a hair-like mane appeared. Naruto's jaw dropped, as he noticed she yet again evolved a pokemon.

'Dang it! I thought I was catching up to her with Jolteon!' Naruto thought angrily.

"Find the boat." Naru stated with slight irritation.

Pidgeot flew away, and a few minutes later came back. The trio got on her back, and flew to the boat. ….Or where it was supposed to be. They saw a boat driving in the sun. Naru and Naruto started throwing a fit.

"WE JUST MISSED IT! DANG IT!" They yelled out in fury.

Gaara went to the man who allows you in. He started talking to the man, and the Uzumaki/Namikaze twins stopped. Gaara came back with a scowl.

"The next boat is in five days." Gaara stated with a scowl.

"Crap." Naruto stated.

"Crap!" Naru copied.

"CRAP!" The two exclaimed.

Gaara sweat dropped as the two ran into town in anger. He leisurely followed.

* * *

><p>How was it? Review!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A/n. Anonymous review reply.

_The next book should be called "Operose", Which means difficult, "On the Road to Victory Road", "You, Me, and Victory", "Insufficient Credit", or "Spines Straight, Chins Up"._

* * *

><p>The first one I told means difficult. On the Road to Victory Road because they're trying to become Champion's and elite four members. You, Me, and Victory is like Naruto<p>

saying, "You (His Pokémon), Me (Him), and becoming champion. Insufficient Credit is about how Naruto never feels like he's good enough, compared to his sisters, father, uncle etc. Spines Straight, Chin Up is about Naruto feeling that he needs to be perfect. It's similar to the Insufficient Credit. I'm the same guy who asked about the Elekid and Naru, the one who's the same age as you. I must ask why there are no answers to my questions?

I'm so sorry. I thought I answered, but I must've not. Anyway, I'm avoiding giving Naru and Naruto Elekid. Or anyone else their age for that matter. I decided to name it something really close to your idea, Orange Islands: The Way to Victory Road.

Anyway, forty one reviews! WOAH! Thank you all! So I decided to make this chapter longer than usual.

"Okay everyone, the people battling today are Neji and Zatara versus Jackie and Ika. Begin!" Iruka exclaimed.

The opposing trainers dressed the same, had same hair color, both had a left blue eye, and looked the same. The only difference was Jackie had a purple right eye and Ika had green right eye. They were obviously twins.

"How do you do." Zatara greeted.

Neji nodded impassively. Jake and Ika sent out Gorebyss and Milotic. Zatara stood in awe at the beautiful and strong pokemon.

"Grovyle." Neji said as he sent out his over grown gecko.

"…..Vyle." Grovyle said as he landed on the ground.

"Masquerain, show them your beauty!" Zatara exclaimed before sending out her flying bug pokemon.

"Fury cutter on Gorebyss." Neji ordered emotionlessly.

"Ice beam!" Both trainers countered while holding hands.

"Masquerain, use quick attack to dodge then use quick attack on Gorebyss." Zatara countered with a adoring smile.

Masquerain start to swing it wings at a fast pace, and twirled around the ice beam attacks. It landed a hard hit on Gorebyss which sent it through a wall. Grovyle zigzagged with quick attack and jumped in the air with a trail of white behind him. He lifted his arm and slammed Gorebyss across the floor. Gorebyss got up.

"Wrap!" Both trainers exclaimed.

Masquerain dodged Gorebyss' wrap, only to be gripped by Milotic. Masquerain yelped as it struggled to get free.

"Absorb on Milotic to free it. If Gorebyss tries to attack you, use quick attack to dodge." Neji countered.

Grovyle ran at Milotic to get distance, and Gorebyss fired a water pulse. Grovyle begun to have a trail of white following him and he did a front flip over raging water pulse and kept going. He jumped on Milotic and made a direct hit with absorb. Milotic growled a unlady-like growl, before letting go of Masquerain.

"Ominous wind!" Zatara exclaimed.

A black wind hit both pokemon, and they started to trash violently. They began attacking at many directions, trying to make it stop.

"Use a quick attack and strike with fury cutter. Make sure they don't know where you attacked them." Neji stated.

Grovyle nodded, before swiftly running in the wind. It hurt Grovyle, but he slashed them both. This time it was stronger and Gorebyss fainted. Ika gave them the finger before running away.

"Absorb." Neji said.

It hit Milotic out of the wind, but Milotic got up with difficulty. It sent a ray of ice and hit Masquerain. Masquerain froze on impact, so it was now Milotic versus Grovyle.

"Pursuit." Neji ordered.

Grovyle jumped up and hit Milotic in the face. Milotic went head first into the ground. Milotic was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"The winners are Neji and Zatara! Zatara, you're with Haku and Hinata. Neji, your teammates haven't been chosen yet. Here is your pokenavs" Iruka said.

Zatara and Neji bowed. Zatara walked to her group.

"I'm Zatara, you're?" Zatara asked.

"Hinata, nice to meet you." Hinata greeted quietly.

"Haku. It's a pleasure to be teammates with you." Haku greeted warmly.

"Iruka sensei? May I have Naru and Nar-uto's number?" Hinata asked while stuttering on Naruto's name.

Iruka smiled at her. He called Naruto.

"Do you want Hinata's number Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess." Naruto replied.

Hinata blushed at hearing that. Iruka told the two the numbers. He then called Naru.

"Do you want Hinata's number?" Iruka asked.

"I don't care about having someone's number if they're weaker than me." Naru stated coldly.

Hinata looked down, and Iruka looked furious. He was about to tell her off when.

"You're just mad because you asked Sasuke once he gets a pokénav if he wants your number. Let me quote, "Screw yourself. I don't care for people like you."" Naruto retaliated angrily.

Naru cursed at Naruto and the line went off. Hinata smiled softly at Naruto sticking up for her.

"Well, she sounds pleasant." Zatara stated sarcastically.

"I was on her team for a year. Naruto and Gaara are in for….let's just say crap to keep Hinata innocent." Haku stated.

Hinata looked confused by innocent. Neji sighed.

"Are you going on a journey or just going to stand there?" Neji asked irritably.

"Bye cousin." Hinata said, as she and her team left.

**With Naruto's team.**

Naru and Naruto were still fighting, and Gaara had his hands on his ears.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara yelled angrily.

'I'm in for a crappy year." Gaara thought angrily.

* * *

><p>How was it? Review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I might get fifty reviews by the end of this story! It makes me happy! ^_^.

Sasuke: Okay, are you going to make every girl like me? If you do, I will stick my katana up yo-

Sakura: Language!

Me: I'm not going to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed of relief.

Me: But you will have a fangirls squad and a few girls will like you in a non stalking way.

The two characters anime fell.

Me: I plan on making this story an Ino/Naruto (dedicated to my anonymous reviewer who loved it a lot) and Naruto/Hinata. And Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Ino, and Sasuke/Temari (a little). Oh, and Shikamaru/Temari. Rest undecided, except Neji/Tenten. That will be canon and you know it!

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot. I will have one ova at the end of the first book and it will be about characters of your choosing. If I get fifty reviews by the end, you are getting two.

* * *

><p>"Today is Sakura Haruno and Temari Bakuno versus Ami and Fred!" Iruka exclaimed.<p>

Sakura paled when she saw Ami, her bully since childhood. Fred reached out to touch Temari's rear, before two glares was sent towards him, from Temari and Shikamaru.

"Hey loser. Sasuke will like me and him will have smexy time together, right Sasuke?" Ami said, as she turned to Sasuke and showed a little too much cleavage.

Sasuke stared blankly, before turning to Sakura.

"Beat her up. She's annoying, like you, but in a bad way. And what is she doing with her body?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

Sakura smiled at the back handed compliment. Before turning to Ami. Ami, was, in public, jiggling her…you know….in front of everyone. Sakura sighed.

"You're going to be a hooker one day." Sakura snapped.

Ami took offense to that, and Fred kept trying to secretly violate Temari. Which kept going wrong.

'Maybe I can finally prove to Sasuke I'm just as good as…..Ino.' Sakura thought with a hint of doubt.

'I liked it better when I was with Naruto and everyone was either running for peace from him or scared of me. Now girls stalk me, and Ami and her gang took a picture of me in the shower.' Sasuke thought with a glare at the thought.

"Go Trubbish!" Ami exclaimed.

'Suits her.' Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura thought.

"Zubat, go!" Fred exclaimed.

Everyone had a flash back of Xion's evil Golbat.

"Ninjask." Temari stated.

Ninjask with a speed faster than most pokemon flew around Temari before landing on her shoulder. Fred and Ami gulped at the fast pokemon.

Sakura was about to send out her Squirtle but Metapod popped out of its ball. Several people snickered, and Sakura sighed.

'I love Metapod to pieces but, it won't help much. At least Ninjask will do well.' Sakura thought worriedly.

Temari's eyes narrowed at Sakura, before sending Ninjask off her shoulder. Metapod looked up at Sakura determinedly.

Sakura smiled, "Alright, if you think you can win, let's go for it!" Sakura exclaimed, while her Metapod nodded.

Metapod began hardening and began getting a better protection, while Ninjask awaited Temari's command.

"Fury cutter." Temari stated confidently.

Ninjask zigzagged and slashed Zubat, before quickly slashing Trubbish. Trubbish fell into a rock on the stadium and the rock was crushed. Trubbish got up in pain.

"Wing attack, Zubat!" Fred yelled annoyingly.

Zubat began to beat its wings and flew at Metapod. In one hit, Metapod fell back wards and could barely move. Sakura walked slowly to Metapod and kneeled down.

"It's alright if you can't continue. We'll just try next year…" Sakura said softly, before having a single tear go down her eye.

Metapod looked at Sakura sadly, while Sasuke just turned his head in disappointment. Sai looked down and Ino was about to burst and say to continue when.

"It's amusing how a pathetic pokemon has an even more pathetic trainer." Ami sneered triumphantly.

Sakura looked downcast at that statement, but Metapod gained a determined look. It began to glow, everyone stopped. The pokemon began to get bigger and became a butterfly pokemon, Butterfree. Butterfree had its eyes turn purple.

The two poison types began lifting off the ground, and both fell after getting hit by confusion. Everyone had a shocked face, and everyone was still. Until Ino started cheering, Sasuke made a genuine smile at her, and Sai, was still staring, but now at Butterfree.

"Great job Sakura!" Ino exclaimed as she ran up to her.

Sakura smiled and hugged her newly evolved Butterfree when Ami back handed Sakura across the face. Ino, Sai, and Sasuke had it.

"That's it, you're going down!" Ino yelled in fury and tackled Ami.

Everyone sweat dropped at the two, and Sai and Smeargle began to draw the scene. Hair pulling, biting, scratching, slapping, kicking, and hitting, it was your typical cat fight.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura. Sakura looked confused, while Butterfree was flying over her head.

"Good job Sakura." Sasuke congratulated, which is out of character.

"The group for Temari is with Neji, and someone else. The group for Sakura is with Ino and *gulp* Karin." Iruka stated nervously.

Karin glared at Sakura and Ino, which they happily gave it back to her.

'Oh dear. Why?' Iruka thought.

'This isn't good. Three girls, who have a crush on me, on the same team?' Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>Me: How was it? I thought Karin and Ino being on the same team as Sakura would be interesting.<p>

Sakura: I hate you.

Me: I did a nice thing by letting Butterfree evolve!

Sasuke: Review, or Atmaterasuice here will kill Sakura off.

Me: No I won't.

Sasuke: …


	18. Chapter 18

A/n. Hi guys! I figured out another couple I'm doing. Orochimaru and Tsunade are implied by the way. Kakashi/Anko, maybe Genma and Yugao. Unsure. And, it's going to probably happen in the next book. Couples aren't really an asset for this story. Save for Sasuino and hinted Sasusaku. And maybe Saiino. If I continue Sai's little crush.

I only have three more battles at the academy it seems. But I'll still have the two ovas! Oh yeah, stormdragon66 and Kira Uzumaki. I want you two to update, dang it!

Hm, I'm thinking of making a poll about you hate more, Naru or Xion. Personally, I hate them the same right now. But seeing how Naruto changes people, he may change Naru. Xion is iffy on that part.

One last thing, I have a connection usually to who the important people are fighting. Guess on it.

* * *

><p>The few people supposed to be in the room were there. Sasuke yet again made out with Ino before she left.<p>

'Dang it, I like Ino…..but, why did I not get Sakura out of my head? I'm probably just proud of her, that's all.' Sasuke thought, though with a hint of doubt.

"Today is Lee and Suigetsu versus Jason and Freddy. Begin!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Hurray! It's finally my turn!" Lee exclaimed, as he ran around in a circle.

Tenten and Neji flinched when they saw Suigetsu's surprised expression. But were shocked to discover Suigetsu was amused and began laughing.

"You're hilarious!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he laughed his head off.

Lee's eyes grew big before water came down anime style. He gave a smile and pumped his hand in the air.

"I've got a new friend!" Lee exclaimed, as he glomped Suigetsu.

"Yeah, friends. Not gay friend." Suigetsu replied a little annoyed at the hug.

Lee still hugged him for five minutes and it was really awkward. People began to cough before Suigetsu had it.

"Let go of me, or I'll not friend you on face book!" Suigetsu exclaimed angrily.

"OH NO!" Lee exclaimed dramatically.

"Come on, we don't have the rest of the day!" Someone unimportant exclaimed in the crowd.

The two hyper people looked to the opponent's side and were shocked to realize a Duskull and Drifblim were sent out already.

"May the passion of courage go through our heart, Sawk!" Lee exclaimed.

There was a tall martial artist like pokemon that was sent out, and Lee smiled hugely at it. Sawk made a small nod back.

"So you want to go in contest?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"No, why good friend?" Lee replied curiously.

"Then what's with the passi- you know what? Never mind. Go Gyarados!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Gyarados loomed over the other pokemon, and stood menacingly. Duskull and Drifblim seemed not too affected by it.

The two opponents said nothing, but both pokemon used night shade. Lee jumped up in the air.

"Dodge and use low sweep of youth!" Lee exclaimed merrily.

'Why did he jump? Never mind. I already have nut case friends, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, oh and Karin. Geez.' Suigetsu thought.

"Gyarados dodge and use thrash!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Gyarados began thrashing wildly, and began breaking the arena. Sawk started to talk to Gyarados in pokemon language, and Gyarados nodded. Sawk jumped on Gyarados' head to dodge. Sawk jumped off and tried hitting Duskull with low sweep. But Duskull merely floated in the air and it went through him. Drifblim used a gust attack through Duskull and hit the ghost pokemon in Gyarados.

'Let's see, thrash and low sweep aren't good against them. I've got it!' Suigetsu exclaimed.

Suigetsu ran over to lee and was about to whisper in his ear when Lee interrupted him.

"Good friend, I'd be happy to tell secrets with you after we win. I do not think now is the time." Lee explained nicely.

Suigetsu face palmed.

"No you idiot. They don't have team work on their side. Look, here's the plan. We can't hurt them are selves, but we can make them hurt themselves. But you need to pay attention. Got it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Great idea friend!" Lee exclaimed cheerfully.

"I know." Suigetsu replied.

"Gyarados thrash at Drifblim!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Drifblim merely floated away and used a shadow ball in Gyarados' face. But Drifblim floated right in front of Duskull's shadow ball. Drifblim growled out in pain as he flew back. He turned back angrily, but Duskull apparently said sorry. Jason and Freddy continued to be emotionlessly.

"Jump in front of Duskull!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

Duskull used a night shade and Sawk jumped in the air. Duskull missed Sawk, and hit Drifblim again. The two ghost pokemon started a shadow ball war. A few minutes later, the two ghost had been knocked out and Lee and Suigetsu had won.

"YES! YOUTH PREVAILS AGAIN!" Lee exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"You two have one. Suigetsu, go to Kiba and Yuki. Lee, I'll give you his number once you get your phone. Lee, you're with Kankuro." Iruka stated.

"Bye good friend." Lee sniffed dramatically.

"See ya!" Suigetsu replied, as he followed Kiba and Yuki.

Kiba stopped however, and sent out Poochyena. He kneeled down to it, with Akamaru on his head.

"I want you to go pick a trainer." Kiba said softly.

Poochyena nodded, and paused. He immediately ran over to Sai, who was merely surprised. Kiba, apparently was too.

"WHAT? He is an awful trainer!" Kiba exclaimed angrily.

Suigetsu whacked him on the head. Kiba looked at Suigetsu angrily.

"What's that for?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Sai, is my closest friend. He cares deeply for his pokemon." Suigetsu replied.

Kiba's eyes widened, before looking apologetically. He walked over to Sai with Poochyena's pokeball.

"Take care of him, okay? Sorry by the way." Kiba stated.

"Sure thing. You act a lot like Naruto, do you have a small penis too?" Sai asked sincerely.

"I DO NOT AND I HATE YOU!" Kiba yelled angrily.

* * *

><p>How was it review! P.s. What do you think of ItachiKurenai and Itachi/Konan? I like both.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n. One more review, and I get fifty!

There's only one chapter after this with the main storyline of this book.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, Sasuke and Shino are going to battle Zaku and Yoroi! Begin!" Iruka exclaimed.<p>

"Hmph, we got this. Don't we, Yoroi?" Zaku asked confidently.

"Yes." Yoroi replied.

"They're underestimating us." Shino stated to Sasuke.

"Hn. Shino, I've heard you're going to do incredibly well on the written test. Let's see how well you do in battling." Sasuke replied.

"It's a relief to find someone like me. Kiba is too loud." Shino replied.

"So is Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"Go Trubbish!" Zaku exclaimed.

"Kabutops." Yoroi said.

"Scyther." Sasuke said.

"Pinsir." Shino said.

"Wing attack." Sasuke said.

Scyther quickly ran over to Trubbish and beat him with his wings. Pinsir looked angrily at Kabutops, for whatever reason

"Brick break." Shino said.

Pinsir ran at Kabutops angrily with an arm that was glowing. Kabutops however raised its sword like arm and used slash to dodge. They began a brick break versus slash war.

"Come up behind Kabutops and use vacuum wave." Sasuke said.

"Use sludge on him!" Zaku exclaimed.

Trubbish sent a pile of toxins at Scyther, who merely did a triple front flip to dodge. Kabutops and Pinsir were still in their painful war, so they didn't see Scyther until the last minute. Scyther's arms began to glow before a ray of power hit Kabutops in the head. Kabutops recoiled, before getting hit in the head by Pinsir's brick break.

"Hn. Scyther, use wing attack on Trubbish." Sasuke said.

Scyther jumped up and started to beat the poison pokemon with his wings. Kabutops sent a rock slide at Pinsir.

"Use brick break on each of the rocks." Shino said.

It was like an asteroid field. Pinsir smashed each rock as he got closer to Kabutops. Kabutops quickly tried to use slash. Right before Pinsir could be hit however, Scyther jumped in front and used vacuum wave. Kabutops was thrown through a rock. He got up with a little struggle however.\

"Toxic!" Zaku exclaimed.

"Dodge it, and use seismic toss." Shino said.

Pinsir barely dodged the poisonous attack, and gripped Trubbish. He jumped in the air and slammed Trubbish in the earth. Zaku looked shocked as his Trubbish seemed knocked out. He immediately ran off, and went to find Dosu.

"Full power vacuum wave." Sasuke said.

The biggest vacuum wave yet hit Kabutops into the wall. Rubble fell off the wall and Kabutops was knocked out.

"The winners are Shino and Sasuke. Sasuke, you're with Xion and Kimmimaro. Shino, you're with Kankuro and Lee. Here's your pokenavs." Iruka said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Xion, who merely smirked. Sasuke took his pokénav. He then turned to Iruka.

"I want Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Shino, Suigetsu,, and Sai, and Neji's when they pass, numbers." Sasuke stated.

Iruka called them and they all said okay. Sasuke began walking out the door when.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR TEAM AND HELP! WE"RE BEING ATTACK BY BEEDRILL! WE"RE CLOSE TO THE SCHOOL! WE"RE AT THE FOREST! HELP!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically.

Sasuke twitched before sighing. Xion seemed amused by this. Kimmimaro was just quiet again. The three walked out of the door.

As soon as they got outside, they heard screaming. Xion smirked.

"It sounds like a girl is in trouble, hm?" Xion said.

"That's Naruto." Sasuke said as he face palmed.

Xion's smirk got even bigger, and the three began searching for the girly screaming kid. Kimmimaro pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the air. A Sigilyph was sent out and was wondering what it was supposed to do.

"You need to find a blond haired kid who is running from Beedrill." Kimmimaro said.

Sigilyph nodded, before flying off to find Naruto. He came back when he found him. The trainers followed Sigilyph to Naruto. Sasuke sent out Houndour, Xion sent out Golbat, and Kimmimaro stood with Sigilyph.

"Ember." Sasuke said.

"Wing attack." Xion said.

"Air cutter." Kimmimaro said.

All their moves hit the Beedrill. The Beedrill either fainted or flew away. Kimmimaro pulled out a pokeball and caught one. Before Naru or Naruto could catch one, the rest hastily got up and flew away.

* * *

><p>Short? I know. But review anyway.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20, Info, and Bio

A/n: Hey guys! This is the last chapter with the bio! But there is a sequel coming out called Orange Islands: You, Me, and Victory! I'll try to update that soon. This chapter is extra short for a reason. I will try to start and publish the sequel today also.

On a side note, whenever I get to another twenty five review mark….you will get ova dedicated to you! So that means Kira Uzumaki, my fifties reviewer will get one, and Master of Ice and Gray, my twenty fifth reviewer, will get one! But it will be in a different book called Orange Island Ovas.

So watch out for Orange Islands: Orange Island: You, Me, and Victory, and Orange Islands Ovas!

* * *

><p>"Today is the final day you guys will be here. It actually hurts to say it. It's Kin and Kai versus Tenten and Sai! Begin!" Iruka exclaimed.<p>

"Nice to meet you! Let's win! Mawile, go!" Tenten exclaimed.

"…I've learned by experience that I can be somewhat blunt and get hit a lot because of it. I can't talk to you because of it today. I already got punched by Sakura for a word I learned today. Apparently you can't call a girl that, but a female dog can." Sai replied, as he sent out his newly evolved Eelektross.

'Weird guy. That Eelektross, wait…..He's the suicidal boy I met on the roof!' Tenten thought in realization.

"Go Bronzor!" Kin exclaimed.

Tenten squealed when she saw the cute steel pokemon. Kin looked at her strangely.

"This is a pokemon l like a lot! I caught one myself!" Tenten exclaimed.

Kin just smirked at her. Kai sent out a Rhydon.

"Earthquake!" Kai exclaimed.

The ground started to shake, but Eelektross jumped in the air to dodge. Mawile jumped on Tenten's shoulder. Bronzor however, wasn't lucky enough. Bronzor was knocked out in one hit.

"This. Is. Not. Over!" Kin exclaimed.

Everyone sweat dropped, as she ran to find Dosu and Zaku. They returned to the battle.

"Bite Mawile!" Tenten exclaimed.

Mawile jumped up and bit Rhydon's drill. Rhydon began shaking its head angrily trying to throw her off.

"Crunch." Sai stated.

Eelektross dug a deeper bite into Rhydon. Sai looked at Tenten.

"Tell her to get off." Sai ordered nonchalantly.

"Okay…Mawile, off." Tenten stated.

Mawile averted her eyes to Tenten, before reluctantly letting go.

"Full powered acid." Sai stated.

A nauseas smell came before the toxicating acid burned Rhydon. Rhydon growled still trying to get him off.

"Now attack again." Sai ordered Tenten.

"Bite while doing vice grip!" Tenten exclaimed.

Mawile bit down on Rhydon again, and started clawing Rhydon's sides. Kai finally smiled.

"The match is over. I concede. Congratulations." Kai stated, as he bowed.

"Thank you!" Tenten replied cheerfully.

"The winners are Sai and Tenten! Tenten, you're with Shikamaru and Choji! Sai, you're with Neji and Temari." Iruka stated.

"Nice to meet you!" Tenten exclaimed.

Shikamaru was sleeping, before Choji swallowed his food and saying, "You too." Iruka gave them their pokenavs. They left in their groups.

An assistant to Iruka ran up to Iruka worriedly. Iruka was curious why she was so flustered.

"Zaku, Dosu, and Kin fled the building!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"WHAT!" Iruka exclaimed shocked.

**Sasuke: **

Servine: female: Leaf tornado, tackle, vine whip, and wrap.

Shinx: male: Bite, spark, tackle, and charge.

Misdreavus: Female: astonish, psywave, mean look, and confuse ray.

Houndour: male: ember, bite, smog, and howl.

Scyther: male: wing attack, vacuum wave, pursuit, and quick attack.

**Kimmimaro: rotates team**

Blitzel: male: pursuit, flame charge, quick attack, and shock wave.

Beedrill: female: pursuit, twin needle, fury attack, and rage.

Cubone: male: bonerang, head butt, bone club, and focus energy.

Craniados: male: take down, head butt, pursuit, and scary face.

Kabutops: male: scratch, absorb, mud shot, and feint.

Sigilyph: male: air cutter, psybeam, gust, and psywave.

Braviary: male: wing attack, peck, fury attack, and hone claws.

**Xion:**

Ghastly: male: sucker punch, lick, curse, and night shade.

Duskull: male: shadow sneak, night shade, astonish, and confuse ray.

Golbat: male: bite, wing attack, astonish, and leech life.

Zweilous: male: dragon breath, bite, head butt, and double hit.

Umbreon: male: tackle, pursuit, quick attack, and tail whip.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto:<strong>

Tepig: male: roll out, flame charge, tackle, and smog.

Starly: male: wing attack, quick attack, tackle, and endeavor.

Jolteon: male: quick attack, tackle, thunder shock, and sand attack.

Abra: male: teleport.

Axew: male: slash, dual chop, dragon rage, and assurance.

**Narusegwa (Naru):**

Oshawott: male: fury cutter, water gun, razor shell, and tackle.

Pidgeot: female: twister, gust, quick attack, and tackle.

Leafeon: female: quick attack, razor leaf, tackle, and helping hand.

Vulpix: female: ember, fire spin, quick attack, and confuse ray.

Dragonite: male: thunder punch, fire punch, slam, and twister.

**Gaara: Rotates team**

Trapinch: male: faint attack, sand attack, and bite.

Rhyhorn: male: horn attack, stomp, scary face, and fury attack.

Lairon: male: metal claw, head butt, mud slap, and tackle.

Hippotas: male: tackle, dig, take down, and bite.

Boldore: male: tackle, head butt, rock blast, and mud slap.

Larvitar: male: bite, chip away, rock slide, and sand storm.

Torterra: male: wood hammer, bite, tackle, and razor leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin:<strong>

Glailie: male: head butt, bite, icy wind, and powder snow.

Cascoon: male: harden, tackle, bug bite, and poison sting.

Gorebyss: female: whirl pool, confusion, water pulse, and agility.

Woobat: female: air cutter, assurance, heart stomp, and confusion.

Flareon: female:

**Sakura:**

Nidoran: female: double kick, fury swipes, bite, and poison sting.

Squirtle: male: bite, water gun, tackle, and rapid spin.

Butterfree: female:

Shellos: female: mud slap, water pulse, mud bomb, and hidden power.

Egg: female

**Ino:**

Rosealia: female: absorb, magical leaf, mega drain, and poison sting.

Ivysaur: male: razor leaf, take down, vine whip, and tackle.

Pachirisu: female: swift, spark, quick attack, and bide.

Beautifly: female: gust, absorb, morning sun, and stun spore.

* * *

><p><strong>Suigetsu:<strong>

Gyarados: male: thrash and bite.

Mudkip: male: tackle, water gun, mud slap, and bide.

Golduck: male: confusion, water pulse, scratch, and aqua jet.

Omanyte: male: water gun, roll out, bite, and constrict.

**Kiba: **

Growlithe (Akamaru): male: flame wheel, ember, bite, and leer.

Chimchar: male: scratch, fury swipes, ember, and flame wheel.

Pikachu: male: quick attack, electro ball, thunder shock, and thunder wave.

Pansear: male: flame burst, bite, lick, and fury swipes.

Gligar: male: poison sting, knock off, quick attack, and fury cutter.

**Yuki:**

Buizel: male: aqua jet, swift, water gun, and pursuit.

Sealio: male: body slam, ice ball, powder snow, and water gun.

Cubchoo: male: brine, fury swipes, ice wind, and powder snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sai:<strong>

Smeargle: male: crush claw, discharge, and crunch.

Ditto: Neutral: transform.

Sneasle: female: scratch, fury attack, faint attack, and quick attack.

Sableye: female: fake out, fury swipes, astonish, and scratch.

Eelektross: male: crush claw, head butt, discharge, and crunch.

**Neji:**

Grovyle: male: quick attack, fury cutter, pursuit, and absorb.

Lunatone: neutral: tackle, confusion, rock throw, and hypnosis.

Gallade: male: slash, night slash, leaf blade, and confusion.

Xatu: male: peck, night shade, me first, and teleport.

Metang: Neutral: confusion, metal claw, take down, and magnet rise.

Riolu: male: quick attack, force palm, feint, and reversal.

**Temari:**

Spearow: male: aerial ace, pursuit, fury attack, and peck.

Vespiquen: female: power gem, pursuit, gust, and fury cutter.

Ninjask: male: bug bite, fury swipes, scratch, and leech life.

Tailow: male: wing attack, quick attack, peck, and focus energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Choji: <strong>

Mothim: male: hidden power, bug bite, tackle, and protect.

Makuhita: male: smelling salt, vital throw, knock off, and arm thrust.

Bidoof: male: hyper fang, head butt, roll out, and tackle.

Munchlax: male: metronome, lick, tackle, and recycle.

**Shikamaru:**

Sawsbuck: male: mega horn, take down, faint attack, and double kick.

Drifloon: male: hex, payback, gust,, and constrict.

Cofagriss: male: hex, astonish, will-o-wisp, and protect.

Slakoth: male: scratch, faint attack, yawn, and slack off.

Stantler: male: take down, stomp, astonish, and hypnosis.

**Tenten:**

Empoleon: female: bubble beam, metal claw, peck, and tackle.

Mawile: female: bite, vice grip, astonish, and fake tears.

Bronzor: neutral: confuse ray, confusion, extrasensory, and tackle.

Excadrill: male: metal claw, dig, fury swipes, and scratch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata: <strong>

Purrloin: female: scratch, fury swipes, pursuit, and fake out.

Clefa: female: magical leaf, copy cat, pound, and sing.

Buneary: female: endure, pound, frustration, and quick attack.

Chimecho: female: astonish, confusion, uproar, and take down.

Ralts: female: confusion, magical leaf, lucky chant, and teleport.

Solrock: Neutral: fire spin, rock throw, confusion, and tackle.

Egg: Female

**Haku:**

Shiny Glaceon: female: icy wind, quick attack, tackle, and sand attack.

Vaporeon: female: water gun, tackle, quick attack, and sand helping hand.

Seel: female: ice shard, icy wind, head butt, and encore.

Froslass: female: ominous wind, icy wind, astonish, and powder snow.

**Zatara: rotates team**

Frillish: male: water pulse, bubble beam, absorb, and bubble.

Espeon: female: confusion, quick attack, tackle, and helping hand.

Munna: female: psybeam, psywave, moon light, and yawn.

Milotic: female: Unfezant: male: water pulse, twister, water gun, and wrap.

Lumineon: female: water pulse, water gun, pound, and gust.

Masquerain: female: ominous wind, gust, bubble, and quick attack.

Unfezant: male: air cutter, quick attack, gust, and roost.

* * *

><p><strong>Shino:<strong>

Pinsir: male: brick break, revenge, vice grip, and bind.

Armaldo: male: scratch, water gun, metal claw, and mud sport.

Yenmega: male: night slash, bug bite, tackle, and quick attack.

**Kankuro:**

Shuppit: male: knock off, shadow sneak, night shade, and curse.

Shedinja: male: fury swipes, scratch, leech life, and mind reader.

Ariados: male: shadow sneak, bug bite, poison sting, and constrict.

**Lee:**

Sawk: male: counter, double kick, low sweep, and rock smash.

Throh: male: revenge, vital throw, bind, and seismic toss.

* * *

><p>I should publish those stories soon! The end of the first book is upon us. 8(<p> 


	21. B2: Orange Islands: You, Me, & Victory!

Hi guys! This is the first real chapter! This is my long awaited battle I wanted to do.

By the way, I'm just continuing with Orange Islands: School Days. But now it's just the Orange Islands.

So, now it's time for You, Me, and Victory! This is the second story by the way. It just continues in one story.

* * *

><p>Naruto's teammates were off somewhere, and he was waiting for his report card to be sent to him. A Pidove brought it to him.<p>

'Today is the day we get the test scores for those who passed. I hope I did well!' Naruto thought hopefully.

Naruto looked at the test scores and his jaw dropped. He then scowled.

'I was the dead last! Followed by Shikamaru, Lee, and Hinata! But at least Naru didn't do that good though. Average for her.' Naruto thought with a happy after thought.

"Naruto?" Someone called him.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmph, you're still here? I thought you'd be gone by now." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Whatever! Let's battle!" Naruto exclaimed confidently.

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

"Go Starly!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Scyther." Sasuke said.

"Wing attack!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Counter with wing attack." Sasuke countered.

Both pokemon ran at each other and collided their arms/wings. Starly was easily overpowered and thrown backwards.

"Quick attack!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Quick attack." Sasuke countered.

Once again, they did the same move. Scyther overpowered Starly once more, before knocking him into the ground. Starly had swirls in his eyes after the dust cleared.

"Good job Starly." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke returned his Scyther and sent out Servine. Naruto looked confident.

"Tepig, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Leaf tornado." Sasuke said.

"Dodge with roll out and then use flame charge!" Naruto exclaimed.

Right before the leaves could hit Tepig, he barely dodged by rolling to the left. In mid air, he unrolled and had fire surround him.

"Grab him with vine whip." Sasuke said.

Vines caught Tepig before he could hit him and began smacking him into the environment.

"Bring him close to you and use wrap." Sasuke stated.

Servine dragged him closer and wrapped her snake body around him. She began to squeeze the air out of him and Naruto panicked.

"Okay! Tepig is done!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stop." Sasuke said.

Servine let go of Tepig and Naruto returned him with a smile.

"Go Axew!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Houndour." Sasuke said.

"Dragon rage!" Naruto exclaimed.

Axew had bluish flames shoot from his mouth and scorched Houndour. This however, only made him angry.

"Howl." Sasuke ordered.

Houndour began howling to make his attack stronger. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's obvious puzzlement.

"Get closer and use smog." Sasuke stated.

Houndour began to open his mouth to let a huge purple toxic cloud around Axew. Naruto panicked.

"Use dual chop!" Naruto exclaimed.

But Axew couldn't see anything and merely started to chop the air. Sasuke smirked.

"Bite." Sasuke ordered with a smirk.

Houndour came up from behind and bit the little dragon pokemon. Axew let out a yelp as Houndour bit in deeper in its skin. Naruto watched helplessly as Houndour hurt his Axew.

"Finish with ember." Sasuke ordered.

Houndour continued to bite into Axew and still made fire come out of its mouth. It hurt himself from being so close to Axew, but the fire increased his attack with flash fire. Axew started to stagger before falling down.

"You did well." Naruto said quietly.

"Return." Sasuke stated.

"Luxio, go." Sasuke stated.

A confident Luxio was sent out of its ball, and Naruto stood in awe at the cool lion pokemon.

"Alright, go Jolteon!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Quick attack!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jolteon ran quickly at Luxio and hit him hard. Luxio was knocked back a few feet.

"Bite." Sasuke said.

Luxio ran and bit Jolteon's shoulder, but not before getting hit with thunder shock. Luxio immediately let go. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Spark." Sasuke said.

"Quick attack!" Naruto countered.

The two pokemon collided at full force and it hit both of them back. Without command, the two continued to do that a few times. Jolteon fell to one knee, but Luxio began to shake and fell to the ground. Naruto smiled as Sasuke angrily returned his Luxio.

"Go Misdreavus." Sasuke said.

"You did great Jolteon! Go Abra!" Naruto exclaimed.

As soon as Abra was sent out, Misdreavus attacked with astonish. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's anger as Abra hit the floor. However, Abra started to glow and grow bigger. It became a Kadabra.

"You evolved!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Psywave." Sasuke said.

Kadabra's celebration was short lived as he was knocked out. Naruto glared, before looking at Kadabra.

"Thank you, go Jolteon!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Scyther." Sasuke said.

"Quick attack!" Both trainers exclaimed.

As they made impact, a cloud of dust covered the battlefield. The two trainers waited in anticipation on which pokemon won.

* * *

><p>Cliffy (eh, you probably don't care)! How was that? Review!<p> 


End file.
